SEMILLAS DE ODIO
by magii20
Summary: Él quería venganza… Ella deseaba ser feliz junto a él.
1. Chapter 1

**Él quería venganza… Ella deseaba ser feliz junto a él.**

El rico e implacable Vegeta Ouji no se avergonzaba de sus raíces, pero sí de haber amado a una mujer que se creía mejor que él. Ahora Bulma lo necesitaba y Vegeta tenía sed de venganza…

La princesa Bulma de Luceran sabía que le había roto el corazón a Vegeta, igual que sabía que tendría que pagar un precio por su ayuda. Pero cuando él descubriera hasta dónde llegaba el engaño, no dudaría en destruirla con su venganza…


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación del libro semillas de odio de Jennnie-Lucas

**CAPITULO I**

Vegeta Ouji salió de su Rolls Royce y apretó la chaqueta contra su pecho. El amanecer era una franja escarlata sobre el cielo gris de Nueva York mientras su chófer abría un paraguas para protegerlo de la lluvia.

— Vegeta, espera.

Por un momento, pensó que lo había imaginado, que su insomnio por fin había provocado que soñara despierto. Entonces, una delgada figura apareció por detrás de la escultura de metal que adornaba la entrada de su edificio de oficinas. La lluvia aplastaba su pelo y su ropa. Su rostro estaba pálido por el frío. Debía de haber estado esperando fuera durante horas.

—No me digas que no —le suplicó—. Por favor.

Su voz era suave, ronca. Como la recordaba. Después de tantos años, aún lo recordaba todo sobre ella, por mucho dinero que hubiese ganado y por muchas amantes que hubiera tenido para borrarla de su memoria.

Vegeta apretó los dientes.

—No deberías haber venido.

—Pero… necesito tu ayuda —la princesa Bulma de Luceran respiró profundamente, sus ojos pardos brillando bajo la luz de las farolas—. Por favor. No puedo acudir a nadie más.

Sus miradas se encontraron y, por un momento, Vegeta volvió a los días de primavera merendando en Central Park, a los veranos haciendo el amor en su estudio de Little Italy. Cuando, durante cuatro dulces meses, Bulma había iluminado su mundo y él le había pedido que fuera su esposa…

Ahora la miró con frialdad.

—Pide una cita.

Iba a seguir caminando, pero ella se interpuso en su camino.

—Lo he intentado. Le he dejado varios mensajes a tu secretaria. ¿No te los ha hado?

Valentina se los había dado, sí, pero él decidió pasarlos por alto. Bulma de Luceran no significaba nada para él. Había dejado de quererla años atrás.

O eso se decía a sí mismo. Pero ahora su belleza estaba calándole hasta los huesos como un veneno. Sus expresivos ojos, los labios generosos, esas curvas escondidas bajo el elegante abrigo… lo recordaba todo. El sabor de su piel, las suaves y elegantes manos acariciándolo entre las piernas…

—¿Estás sola? —Vegeta apretó la mandíbula, intentando controlarse—. ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas?

—En el hotel. Ayúdame, por favor. Por… por lo que hubo una vez entre nosotros.

Vegeta vio, horrorizado, que los ojos de Bulma se llenaban de lágrimas. Lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia. ¿Bulma llorando? Quisiera lo que quisiera, debía de ser muy importante, pensó.

Mejor. Tenerla de rodillas, suplicándole un favor era una imagen muy agradable. No compensaría lo que le había hecho, pero sería algo.

Abruptamente, se acercó, trazando con un dedo su mejilla mojada.

—¿Quieres que te haga un favor? —su piel estaba helada, como si de verdad fuera la princesa de hielo que el mundo la creía—. Tú sabes que te haría pagar por él.

—Sí — Bulma hablaba tan bajo que apenas podía oírla con el ruido de la lluvia—. Lo sé.

—Sígueme —quitándole el paraguas a su chófer, Vegeta se dio la vuelta y subió los escalones. Mientras atravesaba las puertas de cristal del edificio y saludaba a los guardias de seguridad podía oír el repiqueteo de los tacones de Bulma sobre el suelo de mármol.

—Buenos días, Salvatore —le dijo al primero.

—Buenos días —el hombre se aclaró la garganta—. Hoy hace frío, ¿verdad, señor Ouji? Ojalá estuviera en mi país, donde hace más calorcito —luego miró a Bulma —. O en San Piedro.

De modo que incluso Salvatore la había reconocido. Vegeta se preguntó, incómodo, qué haría su secretaria al ver a Bulma de Luceran.

Valentina Novak, aunque una secretaria ejecutiva muy competente, tenía una debilidad: los cotilleos de los famosos y Bulma, la princesa de un diminuto país mediterráneo, era una de las mujeres más famosas del mundo.

Cuando se acercaba a los ascensores, oyó que Salvatore lanzaba un silbido. Y no podía reprochárselo. Bulma había sido una chica muy guapa a los dieciocho años, ahora era una mujer hermosísima. Como si incluso el tiempo estuviera enamorado de ella.

Apartando ese pensamiento de su mente, Vegeta entró en su ascensor privado y pulsó el botón de la planta ejecutiva. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, se volvió hacia ella.

—Muy bien. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Alexander ha sido secuestrado —contestó Bulma. Hablaba muy bajito y parecía desesperada.

—¿Tu sobrino? ¿Secuestrado?

—¡Y tú eres el único que puede salvarlo!

Vegeta arrugó el ceño, incrédulo.

—¿El heredero del trono de San Piedro necesita mi ayuda?

—No es sólo el heredero, es el futuro rey — Bulma sacudió la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con una mano—. Mi hermano y mi cuñada murieron hace dos semanas. Supongo que te habrás enterado.

—Sí, me he enterado —lo había sabido por Valentina. Un par de semanas antes Maxim y Karin habían muerto en un accidente de barco en Mallorca, dejando un hijo de nueve años. Y ése no era el único cotilleo que le había contado… Pero no quería pensar en ello—. Lo siento.

—Mi madre es la regente de San Piedro hasta que él sea mayor de edad, pero yo tengo que ayudarla — Bulma respiró profundamente—. Estaba en una cumbre económica en Londres ayer cuando recibí una llamada angustiada de la niñera de Alexander. Mi sobrino había desaparecido. Luego recibí una carta exigiendo que viera al secuestrador esta noche, a las doce. A solas.

—¿No me digas que estás pensando seguir sus instrucciones?

—Si tú no me ayudas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

—Tu sobrino tiene un ejército detrás. Guardaespaldas, policía…

—En la carta dicen que, si nos ponemos en contacto con las autoridades, nunca volveré a ver a Alexander.

—Pues claro que dicen eso. No necesitas mi ayuda, necesitas la ayuda de la policía. Ellos se encargarán de todo —las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en ese momento—. Vete a casa, Bulma.

—Espera —ella lo sujetó del brazo—. Hay más. Algo que no te he contado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II**

Vegeta miró su mano. Podía sentir su calor a través del cachemir de la chaqueta. Y sintió el repentino deseo de apretarla contra la pared del ascensor, levantar su falda y enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas… desearía secar la lluvia con sus labios, quitarle la ropa empapada y calentarla con su propio cuerpo…

¿Qué le pasaba?, se preguntó. Lo único que sentía por Bulma de Luceran era desprecio. Por su naturaleza frívola y por el ingenuo chico que había sido cuando estuvo enamorada de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que en cinco minutos hubiera conseguido inflamarlo de ese modo?

Vegeta apartó el brazo, enfadado.

—Te doy un minuto. No lo malgastes.

Cuando entró en su oficina, Valentina se levantó. Como siempre, la viva imagen de la eficiencia; el elegante traje acentuando su curvilínea figura y el pelo sujeto en un elegante moño. Como única joya, el reloj de Tiffany que él le había regalado en Navidad.

—Buenos días, señor Ouji. Aquí están los números que quería de la oficina de Roma. Palladium ha subido un dos por ciento en el Nymex y he recibido varías llamadas de periódicos esta mañana sobre el rumor de una oferta de compra. Y, de nuevo, varias llamadas de esa mujer que dice ser…

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Valentina miró a Bulma.

—Deberías decirles que Motores Caretti no está en venta —se limitó a decir Vegeta—. ¿No te parece?

Su secretaria parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Sí, no… quiero decir…

—No me pases llamadas —la interrumpió él, tomando a Bulma del brazo para entrar en su despacho. Después de cerrar la puerta, tiró la chaqueta sobre el sofá de piel y encendió una lámpara para iluminar la espaciosa habitación.

—Te agradezco mucho que…

—Di lo que tengas que decir —la interrumpió Vegeta.

Ella respiró profundamente.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes. Pero no me has explicado por qué necesitas mi ayuda en lugar de acudir a la policía o al ejército de San Piedro. O mejor, a tu prometido.

Bulma lo miró, sorprendida.

—¿Sabes lo de Magnus?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, intentando disimular la furia que sentía al pensar en Magnus como su futuro esposo.

—Eres famosa, Bulma. Me entero de tu vida quiera o no.

Pero era más que eso.

Bulma.

Y Magnus.

Juntos.

Seguía sin creerlo. Desde que Valentina había empezado a suspirar por la aventura sentimental reflejada en el papel cuché, Vegeta había sentido ganas de liarse a golpes… si fuera posible con el rostro atractivo y aniñado de Magnus.

—Yo no quiero que hablen de mí. Me persiguen los fotógrafos. Así es como venden revistas.

—Sí, debe de ser muy duro —replicó él, irónico. Dulce no iba a hacerle creer que no le gustaba la fama. Su frívola existencia se había construido sobre el templo de su vanidad y su insaciable apetito de adoración. Incluso él mismo había sido tan tonto una vez como para…

Vegeta apretó los dientes.

—¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a tu prometido?

—No es mi prometido. Aún no.

—Pero pronto lo será.

Por primera vez, Bulma apartó la mirada.

—Pidió mi mano hace un par de días y le daré una repuesta en cuanto Alexander esté a salvo. Entonces anunciaremos nuestro compromiso.

¿Bulma casada con Magnus? Ese pensamiento era como una bala en su corazón.

—Y en cuanto a por qué no le pido ayuda… porque él insistiría en llamar a la policía. Querría hacerlo a través de los canales apropiados — Bulma sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo hacer eso, no puedo esperar cuando Alexander está en manos de unos criminales.

—¿Y por eso acudes a mí?

—Yo también sé cosas sobre ti, Vegeta. Eres despiadado, tienes contactos en todas partes. Magnus me ha dicho que…

—¿Qué?

—Que sólo piensas en ti mismo. Los demás te dan igual. Pasarías por delante de un coche accidentado sin hacer nada. Eres casi inhumano en tu determinación de ganar a toda costa.

—Por eso siempre gano las carreras y Magnus llega el segundo.

—La gente comenta que… eres digno hijo de tu padre.

Vegeta había oído eso tantas veces que ni siquiera pestañeó.

—O sea, que estás buscando un monstruo sin moral para luchar contra otro, ¿es eso?

—Sí.

—Gracias.

—No puedo involucrar a la policía de San Piedro. Necesito alguien de fuera y tú eres la única persona lo bastante despiadada como para devolverlo a casa. Nadie debe saber que ha sido secuestrado…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso daría una imagen de país débil y corrupto… como si no pudiéramos proteger a nuestro propio rey.

—Entonces, ¿quieres mantener esto en secreto… incluso vas a ocultárselo a tu futuro marido? Vegeta levantó una ceja—. No creo que ésa sea una base sólida para un matrimonio, Alteza.

—¡Insúltame si quieres, pero salva a Alexander!

—¿Seguro que Magnus no te ha enviado a verme?

—No, claro que no —contestó Bulma —. Se quedaría horrorizado si lo supiera. No querría que me involucrase…

—Claro, porque Magnus es un caballero —la interrumpió Vegeta, burlón.

—Es atractivo, educado y muy influyente. Y uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo.

—Siempre supe que te venderías al mejor postor, Bulma.

—Y yo siempre supe que me reemplazarías con la primera fresca que apareciese en tu camino —arguyó ella—. Me sorprende que tardases una hora.

Vegeta apretó los labios. La noche que Bulma rompió abruptamente su relación, borracho, se había acostado con su vecina, una chica que intentaba abrirse camino en Broadway y cuyo nombre ni recordaba siquiera. Se preguntó cómo lo sabía ella, pero decidió que daba igual.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, vivir el resto de mi vida llorando por ti?

—No, eso habría sido patético — Bulma se mordió los labios y Vegeta, a pesar de su desdén, no pudo evitar una punzada de deseo. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan generosos. Habían pasado muchos años y, sin embargo, aún recordaba esos labios besándolo por todo el cuerpo…

—Claro que un hombre como tú no podría ser fiel durante un día entero —siguió ella, levantando orgullosamente la cabeza—. Por eso me alegro de haber encontrado a un hombre en el que puedo confiar.

Nunca había confiado en él, pensó Vegeta, apretando los puños. Pero tenía que cambiar de tema antes de perder el control y hacer alguna locura… como tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que olvidase a Magnus y a cualquier otro hombre que hubiera pasado por su vida en los últimos diez años. Antes de tumbarla sobre el escritorio para hacerla suya de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—Ve a pedirle ayuda al príncipe azul —le espetó.

—Magnus no puede ayudarme, ya te lo he dicho. Tú eres el único que puede hacerlo — Bulma se llevó una mano al corazón—. Por favor, Vegeta. Sé que te hice daño…

—No me hiciste daño —la interrumpió él, mirando por la ventana. Desde la planta veinte sólo podía ver nubes grises cubriendo la ciudad como un sudario—. Pero dime una cosa, ¿quién se beneficia del secuestro de tu sobrino?

—¿Políticamente? Nadie. Somos un país muy pequeño.

—¿Entonces es sólo por el rescate?

—Tiene que ser eso. Pero si piden una suma muy importante, será difícil pagarla. La casa real de San Piedro no cuenta con grandes medios económicos. La mitad de nuestras fábricas han tenido que cerrar porque las multinacionales se las llevan a países del Tercer Mundo. La economía no va bien. Si no fuera por el turismo…

—¿La economía de San Piedro no va bien? —volvió a interrumpirla Vegeta, mirando el collar de perlas, el abrigo de diseño, las caras botas de piel.

—La ropa que llevo es regalo de los diseñadores. Todo el mundo quiere publicidad — Bulma miró hacia la puerta—. Hablando de publicidad… ¿no llamará alguno de tus empleados a la prensa para decir que estoy aquí?

—No, confío en ellos por completo —contestó él.

Aunque eso no era cierto del todo. Desgraciadamente, sabía que Valentina estaría llamando a todas sus amistadas para contarles que había visto en persona a la princesa Bulma de Luceran. Normalmente era el epítome de la discreción, pero su pasión por las celebridades hacía imposible que permaneciese callada.

—¿Y qué pasa con Magnus?

—¿Magnus?

—¿No tiene él razones para secuestrar a tu sobrino?

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡No! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—A lo mejor quiere que sus propios hijos hereden el trono.

—¿Sus hijos?

—Los que tenga contigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Ah, esos hijos —murmuró Bulma.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO III**

_**Como ya les había mencionado esta historia es una adaptación de Jennnie-Lucas. **_

Una furia primitiva, casi animal, lo cegó al pensar en Bulma embarazada de otro hombre. Una vez hubiera matado a cualquiera que la tocase…

—Yo quiero mucho a mi país, ya lo sabes. San Piedro es un país rico en cultura y tradiciones, pero sólo tiene siete kilómetros cuadrados. Magnus posee fincas más grandes que eso en Austria. La familia Von Trondhem es descendiente de Carlomagno…

—¿Estás intentando convencerme para que me case con él?

—Es un buen hombre.

—Ya —Vegeta hizo una mueca.

Había competido contra Magnus von Trondhem durante cinco años en el Grand Prix de motociclismo y, en su opinión, era un boy scout, la clase de piloto que temía inclinar su moto de gran cilindrada un grado más si no lo ordenaba el manual. El hijo de un príncipe austriaco, rico y respetado, también era tan soso y aburrido como para dejar que Bulma hiciera con él lo que le diese la gana.

El perfecto marido para ella, claro. El marido que se merecía. Y, sin embargo…

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —preguntó Bulma.

¿Ayudarla? No quería ni tenerla cerca. Sólo con estar a unos metros de ella todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta. Su piel era tan suave… y su abrigo de lana beis, atado con un cinturón, acentuaba su esbelta figura femenina. Podía ver el rápido pulso latiendo en su garganta bajo el collar de perlas… y seguía usando la misma crema corporal, el mismo champú. Vegeta respiró el delicado olor a rosas de Provenza y naranjas del Mediterráneo. El aroma, que recordaba tan bien, lo excitó de inmediato.

Y se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

Primera, que no la había olvidado. En absoluto. La anhelaba como un hombre hambriento anhelaba un pedazo de pan.

Segunda, que de ninguna manera iba a dejar que se casara con otro hombre.

Quería tenerla en su cama hasta que se hubiese hartado, hasta que su deseo hubiera sido saciado por completo.

Hasta que pudiese apartarla a un lado y olvidarse de ella, como Bulma había hecho con él.

—Por favor —insistió la princesa. Estaba aterida de frío y el largo pelo azulado, empapado, se pegaba a su cara. Pero cuando levantó los ojos le parecieron del color del paraíso—. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme…

Vegeta miró el río Hudson por la ventana. El sol había salido por fin y parecía esforzarse para que sus débiles rayos se colasen entre las nubes. Debajo podía ver los taxis y a la gente corriendo como hormigas por las calles de Manhattan. Triste y oscura, la ciudad era un borrón gris. Todo era gris.

Salvo ella. Incluso desesperada, helada de frío y empapada por la lluvia, Bulma de Luceran estaba llena de color y luz. Y lo hacía anhelar, desear…

Lo hizo entender que todas las mujeres con las que había estado en aquellos últimos diez años no habían sido más que una pálida imitación.

No podía dejar de pensar en las veces que habían hecho el amor en su viejo apartamento de Little Italy, lejos del campus de la universidad privada Barnard en la que ella estudiaba. Recordaba cómo temblaba cuando la tocaba, su dulzura, su ingenuidad, las perlas de sudor sobre su piel. El colchón en el suelo, el sonido de los muelles crujiendo bajo su peso, el ruido del ventilador…

Y el calor. Sobre todo, el calor.

Vegeta apretó los labios.

Diez años eran demasiado tiempo.

Seguía deseándola.

Y la tendría.

—¿Vegeta?

—Muy bien —él se dio media vuelta—. Te ayudaré. Salvaré a tu sobrino y no diré nada. Y destrozaré a cualquiera que quiera detenerme.

Bulma suspiró, aliviada.

—Gracias. Sabía que tú…

—Y a cambio —la interrumpió Vegeta, clavando en ella sus ojos oscuros— tú serás mi amante.

¿Su amante?

Bulma lo miró, horrorizada.

—No puedes decirlo en serio.

Él sonrió, irónico.

—¿Te molesta ser mi amante? Qué raro. Antes no te molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, lo hacías por placer, no para devolverme un favor.

Era una grosería recordarle eso. ¿Amante? Vegeta Ouji no sabía el significado de la palabra amor. Y no podía confiar en él. Lo había demostrado diez años atrás. Entonces, ¿por qué le sorprendía comprobar que seguía sin tener corazón?

—Hay algo que no ha cambiado. Sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre.

—Más que antes —asintió él, acercándose, sus ojos tan oscuros como el océano a medianoche—. Pero disfrutarás en mi cama, te lo prometo.

Bulma sintió un estremecimiento cuando apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara. Vegeta Ouji podía no saber amar, pero el placer que le proporcionaba su mera presencia era otra cuestión. Moreno, guapo, tenía el mismo físico poderoso, los hombros anchos que recordaba, el mismo perfil romano y mandíbula cuadrada. Los mismos ojos oscuros, intensos.

Era cierto que ahora llevaba un carísimo traje de chaqueta hecho en Savilie Row en lugar de un mono de mecánico y tenía las uñas limpias y no llenas de grasa, pero era más peligroso que nunca.

Porque no era el primero, era el único. Y si volvía a hacer el amor con él, estaría arriesgando algo más que su corazón…

—No —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo. Te daré lo que quieras, pero eso no.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta.

—Pues buena suerte encontrando a tu sobrino.

Bulma tragó saliva. Estaba a su merced y lo sabía. Daría lo que fuera por volver a tener a Alexander en sus brazos, protestando para que lo dejase en el suelo, como siempre: «¡Tía Bulma, que ya no soy un niño!»

Pero, rey o no, era un niño. Siempre lo sería para ella. Aunque había crecido demasiado rápido en las últimas dos semanas. Cada mañana, Alexander se reunía con Bulma y su madre en la mesa del desayuno con los ojos enrojecidos, pero nunca lo había visto llorar. Hacía su papel de príncipe regente con dignidad, mostrando el tipo de hombre que sería algún día, el rey que San Piedro necesitaba.

De modo que era absurdo fingir que no haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo. Aunque tuviera que venderse a Vegeta Ouji, el hombre al que había jurado evitar durante el resto de su vida.

Pero… no podía convertirse en su amante. Además de sus propias razones para alejarse de Vegeta, nada debía evitar su matrimonio con el príncipe Magnus von Trondhem. Desde que las multinacionales se llevaron las fábricas textiles a países del Tercer Mundo, San Piedro estaba pasando por una difícil situación económica. Necesitaban desesperadamente la influencia y el dinero de Magnus. Sin él, tendrían que cerrar más fábricas, más empresas se declararían en bancarrota, más familias se quedarían en el paro.

No podía dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que salvar a Alexander y salvar a su país. Comparado con eso, sus propios sentimientos, su propia vida, no significaban nada.

—No puedo ser tu amante —repitió—. Estoy prometida.

—No lo estás, aún no. Tú misma lo has dicho.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero lo estaré próximamente.

—Muy bien, como quieras. Si me perdonas…

—Espera.

Vegeta la miró, levantando una ceja.

Ella intentó reunir valor. No había forma de convencerlo y los dos lo sabían.

—Una noche —dijo por fin, casi ahogándose con esas palabras—. Te doy una noche.

—¿Una noche? ¿Y te entregarías por completo?

—Sí —susurró Bulma, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Esperó que una ola de culpabilidad la embargase al pensar que iba a engañar a Magnus. Aunque la estaban chantajeando, aunque tenía que salvar la vida de su sobrino. ¿No debería sentirse horrorizada al pensar que estaba a punto de engañar al hombre con el que iba a casarse? Después de todo, ella más que nadie había visto el daño que podía hacer una infidelidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO IV**

Pero no sentía nada.

«Porque no quiero a Magnus», pensó. «Y sé que él no me quiere a mí». Lo único bueno en aquella situación terrible.

Para salvar a Alexander, se entregaría a Vegeta durante una noche. Eso no era nada. Para salvar a su país, se entregaría a Magnus durante el resto de su vida.

Y durante toda su vida le escondería un secreto a los dos…

—¿Una noche? —repitió Vegeta, desdeñoso—. Te tienes en gran estima.

—Hay un niño en peligro —le recordó ella, furiosa—. Si fueras una buena persona, no pedirías nada por ayudarme.

—No es hijo mío. Es el rey de San Piedro, con cientos de guardaespaldas y policías a su servicio. Podrías tener a media Europa buscándolo, pero has elegido pedirme ayuda a mí. Y como tú misma has dicho, no soy una buena persona.

Devorándola con la mirada, Vegeta se inclinó hacia delante, sus labios a unos centímetros de los de Bulma. Su mirada hacía que se le doblasen las rodillas. No había dormido en dos días. Había tenido suerte de llegar a Nueva York sin ser vista por los paparazis y burlar a sus guardaespaldas en el hotel no había sido fácil. Lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que salvar a Alexander. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo estarían tratando bien? ¿Estaría asustado?

Vegeta tenía razón. Ella no necesitaba una buena persona. No necesitaba a alguien amable y civilizado que supiera cómo hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

Lo que necesitaba era un guerrero, alguien fuerte y despiadado. Necesitaba a un hombre invencible.

Necesitaba a Vegeta.

¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Cuánto podía arriesgar?

—¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo? —susurró—. ¿Para curar tu orgullo herido? ¿Para castigarme? Podrías acostarte con cientos de mujeres…

—Lo sé —Vegeta pasó una mano por su cuello—. Pero te deseo a ti.

Esa frase provocó un incendio en su interior. ¿Cuántas noches había soñado con él, reviviendo los momentos en los que la había tenido en sus brazos? ¿Cuántos días, mientras soportaba largos y aburridos discursos que harían que una persona cuerda quisiera suicidarse, había fantaseado con Vegeta Ouji?

Durante diez años lo había añorado. Incluso sabiendo que le estaba prohibido para siempre. Incluso sabiendo que, si volvía a entregarse a él, arriesgaría algo más que su matrimonio. Algo más que su corazón.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué yo?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá quiera poseer algo con lo que el resto de los hombres sólo pueden soñar.

—¿Poseer? —repitió Bulma —. Aunque me convirtiera en tu amante, nunca podrías poseerme. Nunca.

—Ah, ahí está la princesa, claro. Sabía que no podrías seguir haciéndote la humilde durante mucho tiempo —Vegeta acarició su cara—. Pero los dos sabemos que estás mintiendo. Te entregarás a mí y no sólo por tu sobrino, sino porque lo deseas. Porque no puedes resistirlo.

Ella no podía negarlo. No cuando el mero roce de sus manos provocaba una tormenta en sus sentidos.

—¿Mantendrías esa noche en secreto? —preguntó—. ¿Podrías hacerlo?

—¿Quieres decir si voy a llamar a los fotógrafos para jactarme de mi buena fortuna?

—Yo no he dicho… — Bulma respiró profundamente—. Nadie debe saber que Alexander ha sido secuestrado. Y mi matrimonio con Magnus…

—Lo entiendo —la interrumpió él—. Déjame ver la carta.

Bulma sacó una nota del bolsillo. Se la sabía de memoria, las letras recortadas de un periódico exigiendo que fuera sola a los jardines del palacio de San Piedro esa noche y no se lo dijera a nadie.

—¿Cómo te ha llegado?

—La metieron bajo la puerta de mi suite en el Savoy.

—No te dan mucho tiempo —murmuró Vegeta, devolviéndole la nota—. ¿Qué pensabas hacer si yo me negaba a ayudarte?

—No lo sé.

—¿No tenías otro plan? ¿No le has pedido ayuda a nadie?

—No.

—Ah, entonces quizá debería exigirte algo más. Un mes entero, un año — Bulma lo miró, horrorizada—. Afortunadamente para ti —siguió Vegeta— yo me canso pronto de las mujeres. Una noche contigo será más que suficiente —añadió, acariciando su cuello, el óvalo de su cara, la sensible piel de la garganta—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con los términos?

Ella tragó saliva. Quería aceptar. Y, si era realmente sincera consigo misma, no era sólo por salvar a Alexander.

Pero era demasiado peligroso. Entregándose a Vegeta, aunque sólo fuera una noche, arriesgaría todo lo que era importante para ella; su matrimonio con Magnus, su corazón y, lo peor de todo, su secreto. Dios Santo, su secreto…

—¿No puedo ofrecerte otra…?

Él interrumpió sus palabras con un beso, aplastando sus labios, esclavizándola con el roce de su lengua.

—Di que sí —murmuró con voz ronca, antes de volver a besarla—. Di que sí, maldita sea.

—Sí —susurró Bulma.

Vegeta la soltó abruptamente para sacar el móvil del bolsillo.

—Kakaroto, llama a todos los hombres de la lista… sí, he dicho a todos. Pagaré diez veces el precio habitual. No puede haber errores. Esta noche.

Bulma, temblorosa, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sintiendo como si hubiera vendido su alma. Y él se volvió, ladrando órdenes al teléfono, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí.

Pero sabía que no la había olvidado. Bulma estaba pendiente de él y Vegeta de ella, como siempre. Como antes.

Había pasado años intentando olvidar a Vegeta Ouji. Había dejado lo que más quería para alejarse de su mundo egoísta y despiadado. Pero ahora se veía inmersa en él otra vez. Sólo podía rezar para no quedar irrevocablemente pegada a su telaraña.

Su amante por una noche. Ése era el precio. La usaría para su placer. Y, lo peor de todo, Vegeta se encargaría de que ella también disfrutase. Sólo de pensarlo… Bulma se agarró al brazo del sofá y el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que nunca descubriese su secreto. El gran secreto de su vida...

_¿Cuál será el secreto de Bulma? Bueno hasta aquí subiré hoy, que les está pareciendo la historia, se aceptan sus comentarios… besos :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Espero que les esté gustando mucho la historia, este capítulo será un poco más largo que los anteriores.**

La luna llena colgaba sobre los jardines de palacio mientras Bulma esperaba sentada en un banco, dentro de un laberinto de altos setos.

Estaba temblando. Seguía llevando la misma ropa que por la mañana, cuando se marchó abruptamente de Londres para ir a Nueva York. Estaba agotada y, sobre todo, muerta de miedo.

Temía que en cualquier momento el secuestrador de Alexander saliera de entre las sombras…

Y temía que no lo hiciera y hubiese perdido a Alexander para siempre.

Vegeta lo encontraría, se decía a sí misma. Vegeta Ouji era despiadado y cruel. Si la mitad de los rumores sobre él eran ciertos, no se parecía nada al joven mecánico que una vez había hablado del pasado criminal de su padre con repulsión, el chico que parecía decidido a vivir una vida honesta.

Pero su madre había tenido razón: la sangre tiraba mucho.

Bulma supo que no podía confiar en él desde que, horas después de haberle pedido matrimonio, se acostó con otra mujer…

Tras ella oyó un crujido entonces y se levantó de un salto, los tacones de sus botas clavándose en la hierba.

«No tengas miedo», se decía a sí misma, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. «No tengas miedo».

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

No hubo respuesta. Vegeta se había ido a Provenza siguiendo una pista, pero veinte de sus hombres, junto con dos de sus guardaespaldas de confianza, estaban escondidos en el jardín, esperando al secuestrador como ángeles de la muerte.

A pesar de eso, Bulma miraba el oscuro seto sin respirar. Sólo podía ver la luna y las hojas oscuras… y oír el rugido del mar golpeando las rocas del acantilado.

De repente oyó voces en la oscuridad. Golpes, carreras…

«Es Vegeta», pensó, con el corazón en la garganta. «Ha venido a decirme que Alexander está muerto».

Bulma cerró los ojos, recordando la dulce carita de Alexander cuando lo acunaba de niño, el sonido de sus carcajadas infantiles mientras daba sus primeros pasos sobre el suelo de mármol del palacio. Si estaba muerto, ella no quería vivir.

«Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada. Por favor, Dios mío, haré lo que quieras. Que no le haya pasado nada al niño».

—¡Tía Bulma!

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

—Alexander —susurró, al ver la sonrisa en un rostro últimamente tan serio—. ¡Alexander, cariño! ¡Estás bien, estás a salvo! —gritó, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El niño señaló a Vegeta, que estaba detrás de él como un ángel de la guarda.

—Él me ha encontrado. Estoy bien —Alexander hizo una mueca—. ¡Me estás aplastando! ¡Ya no soy un niño, tía Bulma!

—No, es verdad —asintió ella, las lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Tras él, Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo hemos encontrado en una granja abandonada a cuarenta kilómetros de aquí. Estaba atado a una silla en un sótano oscuro, pero no ha derramado una sola lágrima —le explicó, mirando a Alexander—. Eres un chico muy valiente.

Hombre y niño se miraron. Tenían un color de piel similar. Los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo oscuro. El mismo gesto casi.

Alexander asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Para qué iba a llorar? Cuando eres rey, haces lo que tienes que hacer —dijo, muy serio.

Estaba repitiendo una frase que Bulma le había oído pronunciar a su hermano muchas veces. Maxim, un marido infiel, había sido un padre maravilloso que adoraba a Alexander. Karin y él habían estado muchos años intentando tener hijos…

—Gracias por salvarme la vida, monsieur —dijo luego, como un rey medieval hablando con uno de sus súbditos.

—No ha sido nada —respondió Vegeta, quitándose la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros. Luego se volvió hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba—. Kakaroto, llévatelo a palacio sin que se entere nadie. Entra por esa puerta lateral y pregunta por… ¿por quién?

—Milk Lavoisier, su niñera —contestó Bulma.

—¡Sí, Milk! —el rostro del niño se iluminó—. Me estará echando de menos —su sonrisa traviesa lo hacía parecer, por primera vez, un niño de nueve años—. Seguro que me da un helado por esto.

—Alexander, Milk sabe la verdad —empezó a decir Bulma —, pero tiene que ser un secreto para los demás. La gente debe pensar que habías ido a esquiar conmigo.

—Lo sé, tía Bulma —el niño levantó la cabeza, orgulloso—. Yo sé guardar un secreto.

—Sí, es cierto.

El niño era un Luceran, después de todo. Los secretos eran una costumbre familiar. Pero cuando se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, con un nudo en la garganta, Alexander se apartó, impaciente. Y luego desapareció entre los setos con Kakaroto, hablando sobre el helado que iba a tomar y si Milk le dejaría tomar dos en lugar de uno.

—Tenías razón —dijo Vegeta—. Ha sido uno de vuestros guardaespaldas.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Bulma.

—René Durand.

—Durand —repitió ella, mordiéndose los labios.

A pesar de su impecable currículo, nunca le había gustado ese hombre. Pero quiso pensar que su mirada, dura y cínica, era normal en un guardaespaldas, que no tenía razones para sentirse incómoda con él… y había dejado que lo contratasen como uno de los guardaespaldas de Alexander. Qué error.

—Debería haber llamado a la policía —dijo, furiosa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Había intentado algo así antes?

—Hace dos meses lo pillé intentando robar un Monet de palacio, llevándoselo como si fuera suyo. Se inventó todo tipo de excusa y me rogó que le otorgase el beneficio de la duda, así que lo despedí pero no lo denuncié a las autoridades…

—Lo encontré escribiendo una nota de rescate. Está endeudado hasta el cuello, por lo visto. Si quieres un consejo, Durand debería ir a alguna cárcel lejos de aquí. O mejor, haz que desaparezca para siempre…

—¿Qué?

—Como dice el viejo refrán: los muertos no hablan.

—¡No!

—Has dicho que no querías que esto lo supiera nadie.

Un minuto antes había estado dispuesta a matar a René Durand con sus propias manos, pero la idea de hacerlo «desaparecer» la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—No de esa forma —dijo, muy seria.

Vegeta la miró, a la luz de la luna. Su rostro medio escondido entre las sombras.

—Te estás arriesgando, Bulma. Ser civilizado puede ser una debilidad. Ese hombre te odia y, si tiene una nueva oportunidad, intentará hacerte daño a ti o al niño.

—No pasará nada. Entrégalo a la policía o a los carabineros.

—Estás cometiendo un error.

—Afortunadamente, después de mañana esto no tendrá nada que ver contigo. Magnus…

—¿Magnus te protegerá? —Vegeta hizo una mueca despectiva—. Si crees que Magnus puede protegerte de algo, es que estás ciega.

—No…

—Tiene dinero para contratar guardaespaldas, claro. Y, como tú misma has dicho, es uno de los hombres más rico del mundo. Así que, por supuesto, tú estás enamorada de él. Deja que sea el primero en felicitarte.

Bulma abrió la boca para decir que no estaba enamorada de Magnus, pero volvió a cerrarla. Admitir que, no lo amaba la convertiría aún más en objetivo del sarcasmo de Vegeta.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Estoy deseando que nos casemos.

—Seguro que será muy feliz, Alteza.

La frialdad de su tono la hizo temblar. Aquél era el hombre con el que tendría que pasar una noche… con el que tendría que compartir su cuerpo. ¿Con aquel ser frío, despiadado?

¿Qué había sido del chico al que había amado una vez?

Era sólo una ilusión.

Vegeta nunca creería que el dinero de Magnus le daba igual, que sólo le interesaba porque podía ayudar a su país. Pero el príncipe pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada y era un hombre amable.

Además, tenía que casarse con alguien. Acababa de cumplir veintinueve años y como su madre y sus consejeros le habían recordado tantas veces, sus obligaciones incluían encontrar un marido.

Además, deseaba tener hijos.

El hecho de que no amase al príncipe, lejos de ser un problema, era una bendición. De ese modo, Magnus nunca podría hacerle daño. La única vez que estuvo enamorada sufrió como nunca. Había sido tan tonta de olvidar el ejemplo de su madre y casi había desgraciado a su país por ello.

Sí, era mejor evitar los sentimientos.

Pero no tenía sentido intentar explicárselo a Vegeta, que parecía decidido a odiarla. Él nunca lo entendería. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si nunca había amado a nadie?

Deseó entonces no haber aceptado el trato. Deseó poder quedarse en palacio y pasar la primavera con Alexander, enseñándole a hacer trucos a su perrita Jacquetta, jugando con él y haciéndole saber que era un niño querido.

En lugar de eso tenía que entregarse a Vegeta Ougi, el único hombre que había tomado su cuerpo, el único hombre al que había entregado su corazón.

Bulma se estremeció. Su presencia era formidable, aterradora. Y la gente de San Piedro aún dormía, sin saber que se había evitado un desastre para el país.

¿Qué podía detener a un despiadado millonario con su propio ejército? Vegeta no tenía moral, no tenía valores. Por eso supo que no podía casarse con él. Por eso supo que no podría ser el padre de sus hijos…

—Puedes pasar la noche en el palacio —dijo él entonces—. Mañana vendré a buscarte para cobrarme la deuda.

—¿Mañana? —repitió Bulma. Su corazón no podría esperar tanto tiempo—. ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Digan lo que digan los rumores, no soy un monstruo sin corazón. Supongo que ahora querrás estar con tu sobrino.

Bulma quería estar con Alexander más que nada en el mundo, pero la promesa que le había hecho a Vegeta colgaba sobre su cabeza como la espada de Damocles. Sabiendo que tenía que entregarse a él sentía miedo… y anticipación. Quería terminar con aquello lo antes posible para poder volver a su tranquila vida. Una vida que tenía sentido. Una vida sin pasión, sin dolor.

—Tengo una deuda contigo y quiero pagarla —le dijo. Antes de que nadie, Magnus, su madre, los paparazis, lo descubrieran, quería a Vegeta Ouji permanentemente fuera de su vida. Era su única esperanza. Porque él era demasiado inteligente como para no ver lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Tarde o temprano lo descubriría y ella, después de todo lo que había sacrificado, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

—Mañana —insistió Vegeta.

—Iré contigo ahora —insistió ella—. Llévame a… — Bulma intentó pensar en algún sitio cerca de palacio, pero no demasiado cerca—. A tu villa.

—¿Sabes que tengo una villa en San Cerini?

—Claro que sí.

Desde que compró la propiedad tres años antes, había observado a menudo las luces sobre la bahía, preguntándose si él estaría allí. Preguntándose si estaría solo.

Y sabiendo que no era así. Las conquistas de Vegeta Ougi, sobre todo modelos y actrices, eran legendarias. Algo parecido al dolor la atravesaba cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero se decía a sí misma que era sólo porque le daba pena la mujer a la que algún día hiciera su esposa. Porque si lo amaba, nunca lograría la felicidad.

—Muy bien —asintió Vegeta—. En mi villa, mañana.

—No — Bulma levantó la barbilla, orgullosa—. Esta noche.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro masculino, creando sombras sobre sus pómulos, sobre el perfil romano.

—¿De verdad quieres pelearte conmigo? Sabes que vas a perder.

¿Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes como si fuera su esclava? Su arrogancia la enfureció.

—Yo no soy una de tus amiguitas —le espetó, con dignidad—. Tengo mis responsabilidades. Una noche, ése era el trato. Así que vamos a acabar cuanto antes con esto — Bulma miró su reloj—. Tendremos que darnos prisa, si no te importa. He de volver a palacio antes de las seis de la mañana. Tengo reuniones y…

—¿Acabar cuanto antes? —repitió él, tomándola por los hombros—. ¿Acabar cuanto antes? Podríamos consumar el trato aquí mismo. ¿Eso sería conveniente para ti?

Bulma sentía su ira como una ola, amenazando con hundirla, amenazando con ahogarla. Había estado furiosa con Vegeta y, antes de eso, había estado dolida. Pero, por primera vez, tenía miedo. Los rumores decían que, a pesar de su aspecto físico y su sofisticación, Vegeta Ougi no era más que un matón con trajes caros. Que aplastaba a la gente sin remordimientos, llevándose lo que quería… en los negocios y en la cama.

Apartando a un lado sus miedos, Bulma levantó la cabeza.

—Suéltame ahora mismo.

—¿Soltarte? —Vegeta metió una pierna entre las suyas—. Podría tomarte aquí mismo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Abruptamente, él la soltó.

—Nuestra aventura no «acabará cuanto antes» —dijo, desdeñoso—. Eres mía y te deseo. Ése era el trato. Tomar lo que quisiera y como quisiera.

—Sólo… una noche —le recordó ella.

—Sí, una noche —admitió Vegeta, sus ojos oscurecidos—. No media noche o entre el rescate y tus reuniones matutinas.

—Pero…

—Mañana por la mañana me esperarás en la entrada de palacio, a las diez —la interrumpió él, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Y no llevarás ese traje arrugado que ha cruzado el Atlántico dos veces en un día. Llevarás un vestido sexy y el pelo suelto. Y harás todo lo posible por complacerme.

—Eres un canalla insufrible —murmuró Bulma, deseando abofetearlo.

—Sí, lo sé —inclinándose hacia delante, Vegeta acarició su cara con falsa ternura—. Y ahora, descansa un poco. Vas a necesitarlo...

_Se empieza a poner interesante, le toca pagar a Bulma… _


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VI**

Pasaban diez minutos de la hora acordada cuando detuvo el Ferrari rojo frente a la verja de palacio.

Furiosa, Bulma se inclinó para hablar con él por la ventanilla.

—¿Ésta es tu idea de la discreción?

Vegeta alargó un brazo para abrirle la puerta.

—Sube.

Ella vaciló durante un segundo, deseando darle con la puerta en las narices. Pero no podía hacer eso. Ése no era su plan.

Sujetando el bajo del vestido, se sentó sobre el asiento de cuero, colocando primorosamente la bolsa de viaje sobre sus rodillas.

—Llegas tarde.

—Y tú estás preciosa. Me sorprende.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Vegeta sonrió.

—Digamos que no esperaba que cumplieras mis órdenes.

Le había dicho que debía complacerlo de modo que, naturalmente, su primer deseo había sido revolcarse en el barro, pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, intentó olvidar su rabia y evitar discusiones. Por eso se había puesto un escotado vestido de seda roja y unas sandalias de tacón alto. Su largo pelo caía en una cascada de rizos sobre los hombros desnudos y el carmín de labios y la máscara de pestañas estaban cuidadosamente aplicados, cortesía de su estilista.

Normalmente lo contrataba exclusivamente para cenas oficiales, pero aquel día también era importante. Lo que iba a hacer iba a hacerlo por su país. Quizá era lo más importante que había hecho nunca por él.

Vegeta, por otro lado, llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una vieja camiseta blanca que marcaba sus pectorales.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —murmuró, irónica.

—Yo no tengo que arreglarme para ti —replicó él, lanzando el Ferrari por las calles de la ciudad y atrayendo la sorprendida mirada de los turistas que volvían del mercado de las flores, en la plaza Mayor.

Bulma se cubrió la cara con las manos, encogiéndose en el asiento.

—Lo estás haciendo para enfadarme —dijo, entre dientes.

—No, al contrario, estoy haciendo realidad sus deseos, Alteza. ¿No quería irse de San Piedro lo antes posible?

—Deja de llamarme Alteza.

—¿No es ése tu título?

—Lo dices con ironía y no me gusta nada.

—Como desee, Su Alteza Serenísima.

Bulma hizo una mueca. Discutir con él sólo empeoraría la situación, de modo que volvió la cabeza para mirar la carretera que bordeaba la costa y sintió que empezaba a animarse a pesar de todo. Había terminado con la asfixiante cumbre económica en Londres y con las calles grises de Nueva York. Alexander estaba a salvo y era primavera. Por la ventanilla abierta del Ferrari le llegaba el olor de la retama y el aire salado del mar. Bajo los acantilados podía ver el Mediterráneo brillando bajo la luz del sol…

La villa de Vegeta, en San Cerini, estaba directamente enfrente del palacio, al otro lado de la bahía. Pero en una motora se habría llegado mucho antes que por carretera.

Bulma había tomado esa carretera muchas veces. La familia de Magnus, como las mejores familias de Europa, también tenía una villa en aquella zona exclusiva del Mediterráneo…

Vegeta hizo un gesto de desdén al pasar frente a la verja de los Von Trondhem y pisó el acelerador.

Bulma se agarró al asiento, pensando que en cualquier momento iban a caer por el acantilado, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Voy demasiado aprisa?

—No —contestó ella. No pensaba pedirle que redujera la velocidad. La había asustado en el jardín la noche anterior, pero se había jurado a sí misma que ésa sería la última vez que iba a dejar que Vegeta la afectase de esa forma. De modo que se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, respirando la deliciosa brisa que entraba por la ventana—. Cuanto antes esté en tu cama, mejor.

Vegeta volvió a pisar el acelerador.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Unos segundos después, el Ferrari atravesaba una verja y un paseo rodeado de palmeras. En la entrada, de forma circular, había una enorme fuente de piedra. Bulma miró la estatua que culminaba la fuente, sorprendida.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él—. Es una imagen de una vieja historia rusa. Esta villa fue construida hace cien años por un emigrante de San Petersburgo que ganó más dinero del que podía gastar.

Era monstruosa. Un águila tres veces más alta que un hombre aplastando con sus garras un dragón muerto. El poder del animal le recordaba al propietario de la fuente. ¿Vegeta también la aplastaría?, se preguntó.

—¿Un monstruo es la mascota de tu villa? Qué apropiado.

Vegeta detuvo el Ferrari abruptamente y salió del coche. Un par de criados aparecieron de inmediato, pero él les hizo un gesto para que se retirasen.

—Por aquí, Alteza —dijo, abriéndole la puerta.

A pesar de su gesto desafiante, Bulma tenía miedo. Estaba entrando en sus dominios, bajo su completo control. Sintiéndose como una aristócrata francesa en el camino a la guillotina, cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando del calor del sol en su piel… quizá por última vez. Tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, de lanzarse sobre el asiento del conductor, arrancar el Ferrari y alejarse a toda velocidad, ir a un sitio donde Vegeta no pudiese encontrarla nunca. Un sitio donde pudiera olvidar que él existía, olvidar sus besos que la habían marcado a fuego.

Pero sabía, en el fondo de su alma, que no existía tal sitio.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

La amenaza de cargársela al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas fue suficiente para que Bulma le diera su bolsa de viaje, que Vegeta se colgó al hombro. Pero seguía esperándola con una mano extendida.

Suspirando, Bulma puso allí la suya.

Y lo lamentó de inmediato porque el roce le produjo algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica. Vegeta apretó sus dedos, con los ojos brillantes de promesas. Y ella supo que estarían en la cama antes de que se pusiera el sol.

«Bien», pensó. Su plan estaba funcionando.

Pero las mariposas que revoloteaban por su estómago no tenían nada que ver con el plan. Se sentía tan atraída por él que le daba miedo. Temía que fuera demasiado fuerte. Sería fácil sucumbir ante su poder. Casi imposible de resistir…

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Bulma miró alrededor. Era raro encontrarse por fin dentro de la famosa villa de San Cerini. Construida por un noble ruso en el siglo XIX, Vegeta la había ampliado y convertido en una especie de fortaleza… con el lujo de un palacio más suntuoso que el propio palacio real de San Piedro.

Había pasado muchas horas en su habitación, viendo las luces de San Cerini al otro lado de la bahía preguntándose qué actriz o modelo estaría entreteniéndolo. Pero esa noche sería ella quien estuviera en su cama. Sería ella quien disfrutase de sus caricias, quien se encendiera con sus besos…

Sólo podía rezar para que, mientras rendía su cuerpo, tuviera fuerzas para mantener escondido su secreto y su corazón.

Después de darle órdenes al ama de llaves, Vegeta se volvió hacia ella.

—Ven conmigo.

Bulma dejó que la llevara por una escalera de mármol… ¿dejó que la llevara? Eso sí que era de risa. Como si ella tuviera algo que decir. ¿Quién podía parar a Vejeta Ouji cuando quería algo?

Especialmente cuando su propio cuerpo anhelaba obedecerlo…

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Emocionada.

Aterrorizada.

«Mi plan», se recordó a sí misma. «Piensa en el plan». Tenía que convencerlo para que la sedujera lo antes posible. Mantendría su corazón helado, cubierto de una escarcha impenetrable. Luego se marcharía y haría lo posible para que sus caminos no volvieran a cruzarse nunca. Tan sencillo como eso.

O quizá no tanto. Vegeta la tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Entrar en brazos con la novia —contestó Vegeta.

—¡Yo no soy tu novia!

—Una vez te pedí que te casaras conmigo. ¿No te acuerdas?


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VII**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y por comentar, aquí empieza un poco de lemon …**

Bulma sintió un escalofrío. La enorme suite frente a la bahía de San Piedro, era el sitio perfecto para una luna de miel. El dormitorio estaba decorado con tapices exquisitos y muebles estilo Luis XIV. A través de los ventanales podía ver un balcón de piedra y palmeras moviéndose con la brisa…

Era perfecta en todos los sentidos. Salvo que Vegeta Ouji no era el hombre con el que iba a casarse. En unos meses sería la esposa del príncipe Magnus y, durante el resto de su vida, sería fácil mantener a resguardo su corazón.

Bulma parpadeó rápidamente para contener unas lágrimas incomprensibles cuando Vegeta besó su cuello.

—¿Estás llorando, bella? ¿Esto te desagrada tanto?

—No —contestó ella. Ése era el problema precisamente—. Puedes tener a muchas mujeres en tu cama. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Vegeta la dejó sobre la cama y, por un momento, el brillo de burla desapareció de sus ojos.

—Tú eres la que se me escapó.

Bulma no pudo disimular el escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo mientras besaba su cuello, pasando la mano por el vestido. La empujaba con su peso hacia el colchón, acariciándola por todas partes, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, separando sus piernas…

Vegeta debía pesar el doble que ella, pero cada kilo era puro placer. Su cuerpo era musculoso, fuerte. Bulma quería quitarle la camisa y acariciar su piel desnuda, buscar su boca en un beso apasionado.

Pero no se movió. No podía. Salvo aquel verano en Nueva York, había pasado toda su vida obedeciendo las reglas y siendo buena. Por mucho que quisiera vivir peligrosamente…

Vegeta la besó entonces, acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido. La urgencia de los labios masculinos provocó un incendió en su sangre. Él la hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir, drogando sus sentidos. La hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

Era como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante diez años y ahora, de repente, estuviera despierta.

Por voluntad propia, sus brazos buscaron el cuello de Vegeta para apretarlo contra ella, disfrutando del calor de su torso a través de la camiseta. Sentía cada centímetro de piel que él acariciaba. Sentía demasiado…

Vegeta metió las manos bajo el vestido para acariciar sus pechos, apretando un pezón entre dos dedos. Agarrándose a sus hombros, Bulma se arqueó, colocando las caderas entre sus piernas. Intentaba permanecer inmóvil, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba frotándose contra él, desesperada por estar más cerca, desesperada por sentirlo desnudo dentro de ella.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Vegeta levantó su vestido. Bulma podía sentir la seda subiendo por sus muslos con agonizante lentitud, la suave tela acariciando su piel como el agua.

—Bella —dijo él en voz baja, metiendo una mano bajo el tanga—. Eres preciosa…

Dejando escapar un gemido, ella arqueó la espalda para sentir sus dedos.

Vegeta se deslizó por la cama para poner la cabeza entre sus piernas y cuando Bulma vio lo que iba a hacer intentó empujarlo… no podía permitir…

Apartando a un lado el tanga, Vegeta la rozó con la lengua. Cuando ella intentó moverse, la sujetó, tentándola para que aceptase el placer. Bulma dejó caer la cabeza sobre el colchón mientras él la acariciaba con la boca, primero despacio, con roces suaves, luego empujando más fuerte, más profundo, abriéndola. La excitaba metiendo la lengua mientras acariciaba el escondido capullo con un dedo, introduciéndolo luego entre sus pliegues, chupando y lamiendo hasta que estuvo completamente húmeda. Cuando metió dos dedos y añadió un tercero, Bulma tuvo que ahogar un grito. El placer era tan grande que pensó que iba a morirse.

Todo su cuerpo parecía a punto de explotar y, antes de que entendiese lo que estaba pasando, sintió que el placer crecía aún más, cargándose como las nubes negras en una tormenta…

No podía aguantar más. Pero no quería sus dedos. Quería…

Sin aliento, empezó a desabrochar su cinturón. No podía decirle lo que quería, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, pero estaba claro.

Vegeta se detuvo, mirándola con una expresión rara.

—Eres mía, Bulma. Para siempre.

Esa frase rompió el hechizo que parecía haberla hecho perder la cabeza. Por mucho placer que Vegeta le proporcionase, el riesgo era demasiado grande.

—Por una noche —jadeó—. Tu amante por una noche.

—No —dijo él en voz baja—. Para siempre.

Vegeta se levantó abruptamente, dejándola tirada en la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has parado?

—Es suficiente. Por ahora.

Bulma se sentó, mortificada. Evidentemente, pensaba prolongar esa tortura hasta que hiciera o dijera lo que él quería y eso era lo que más la asustaba. Tenían que terminar con aquello de inmediato… antes de que ocurriera algo irremediable. Antes de embriagarse de emociones prohibidas y placeres. Antes de que le contase todo lo que guardaba en su corazón…

Bulma llevó aire a sus pulmones y se obligó a sí misma a pensar en lo impensable.

"El plan B."

—No, Vegeta.

—¿No? —él levantó las cejas.

—No vamos a esperar — Bulma se levantó de la cama—. Vas a tomarme aquí, ahora mismo.

Le temblaban las manos mientras se quitaba el vestido y lo dejaba caer a sus pies. Con el sujetador y una braguita de encaje, tuvo que reunir valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

El arrogante y poderoso millonario parecía como si, de repente, tuviera problemas para respirar.

El sujetador estaba hecho de un fino encaje azul, rematado por una cintita, y era casi transparente; el tanga, atado con cintas a cada lado, podía quitarse dando un tirón. Bulma se inclinó para desabrochar sus sandalias, ofreciéndole una panorámica de sus pechos, y las tiró a un lado, como una stripper que había visto en una película.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

Bulma rezó para que no se diera cuenta de su inexperiencia, para que no supiera que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Vegeta había estado con tantas mujeres… ¿se reiría de ella?

—Son las once de la mañana. No voy a estar aquí todo el día y toda la noche. Un trato es un trato, Vegeta. Puedes tomarme ahora, esta noche me voy a casa.

Estaba asombrada por ese comportamiento descarado, pero una parte de ella quería que la tomase de inmediato, antes de que perdiera la razón. Antes de que su corazón empezase a recordar con qué desesperación lo había amado una vez.

Y, sobre todo, antes de que descubriera su secreto: que nueve años antes había tenido un hijo suyo.

Alexander era hijo de Vegeta.

—Por favor —susurró—. Deja que vuelva a casa, con la gente que me quiere.

Él apartó la mirada de sus pechos.

—Lo siento, pero un trato es un trato. No vas a ir a ningún sitio.

«Deja que vuelva a casa, con la gente que me quiere».

Sus palabras golpearon a Vegeta con la fuerza de un mistral.

Había querido mantener una corta aventura con ella, el tiempo suficiente para saciar su deseo, pero…

Cierto, Bulma lo había dejado una vez, pero entonces él era un crío. Habían cambiado muchas cosas. Él había cambiado.

Había asumido con toda arrogancia que Bulma, al igual que otras mujeres, se derretiría como la mantequilla bajo sus expertas caricias. Pero en lugar de eso, cuando ella enredó los brazos en su cuello, envolviéndolo en una dulzura aún más profunda de lo que recordaba, fue él quien empezó a hundirse.

Había sentido un estremecimiento, un deseo tan poderoso como nunca había conocido. Sus besos lo excitaban como a un adolescente. Un momento en sus brazos, recibiendo el calor de su piel, lo había hecho volver atrás en el tiempo. Una caricia y había olvidado a las demás mujeres. Que Dios lo ayudase, pero había tenido la momentánea iluminación de querer a Bulma como esposa…

_**Que les pareció, ya sabemos el secreto de Bulma, ahora le dirá ella a Vegeta o él lo descubrirá… comenten**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO VIII**

Y se alegraba de que le hubiera recordado a Magnus.

Vegeta apretó los dientes, mirando a aquella mujer medio desnuda, imposiblemente bella.

Y completamente enamorada de otro hombre. Un bobo con un título de nacimiento, un príncipe, un hombre civilizado. Pero ¿por qué le sorprendía? No era la primera mujer que elegía a Magnus antes que a él…

—Bésame —dijo Bulma, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Era tan pequeña, tan suave. Las caderas femeninas rozaban sus muslos y todo su cuerpo la anhelaba dolorosamente. Como si hubiera estado en erección durante una década, esperándola.

Bulma se inclinó hacia delante, acariciando su torso.

Había pensado que tenía controlado su deseo por ella. Estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo… todo salvo su insomnio, maldito fuera. Pero mirándola ahora, tan seductora, tan poderosa, apenas cubierta por dos trocitos de tela, la deseaba más de lo que podía soportar.

Mientras que ella quería darse prisa por terminar con el trato.

Bulma iba a casarse con otro hombre, a darle hijos, a darle todos sus días y sus noches.

No.

Una noche de placer, de repente, no era suficiente para Vegeta. En absoluto.

Bulma tenía que ser suya y de ningún otro hombre.

—¿Vegeta?

Él la miró, sintiéndola temblar como un pajarillo.

—Hicimos un trato. Una noche, no un día. No un revolcón a toda prisa, una noche —repitió—. Así que tendrás que esperar. Tú y ese precioso prometido tuyo.

—No puedes retenerme aquí…

—Claro que puedo —la interrumpió él, tomando el vestido del suelo—. Póntelo. Es de día y las ventanas están abiertas. Pareces una cualquiera.

Vegeta vio que se ponía pálida antes de darse la vuelta e hizo lo imposible para evitar el sentimiento de culpa que lo consumía. Sabía que Bulma no merecía ese insulto. Su pasión era lo que más le había gustado de ella; era la más dulce inocencia envuelta en pecado.

Pero su inocencia era una mentira. Había descubierto eso de la manera más dolorosa. Era sólo una trampa para hacer que los hombres la amasen… antes de aplastarlos bajo el peso de su desprecio.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Bulma, sujetando el vestido rojo como una herida roja sobre su abdomen.

Sin contestar, Vegeta abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su estudio. De todas formas, no le gustaba su dormitorio. Era una jaula, el sitio en el que no había pegado ojo desde que compró San Cerini. El insomnio había empezado allí. Pero no se había quedado allí. Ahora lo seguía a todas partes, a su ático de Nueva York, a su finca en Irlanda. Hacía ejercicio hasta que caía rendido, boxeaba en un club hasta que no podía más. Incluso había hecho el amor durante horas con mujeres cuyo rostro no recordaba. Nada lo había ayudado.

¿Y qué? Tener insomnio le daba más tiempo para trabajar. En los tres últimos años su valor neto se había cuadruplicado. Su compañía, formada por empresas exportadoras de acero y metal junto con los famosos motores Ouji, lo había convertido en multimillonario. Ahora tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear.

Y si sobrevivir con tres horas de sueño al día lo hacía abrupto y grosero algunas veces… en fin, la gente no debería sacarlo de quicio. Sus empleados sabían que debían hacerlo bien a la primera.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su estudio. Las estanterías estaban llenas de volúmenes, desde una biografía de Glenn Curtis hasta libros sobre el óxido nítrico, con un suntuoso escritorio de caoba situado frente a una panorámica de la bahía. Cuando estaba en San Cerini casi siempre podían encontrarlo allí, o en su garaje, jugando con los motores. Los motores lo calmaban, tenían sentido. Si cuidaba de ellos, ellos cuidaban de él.

Al contrario que la gente.

Maldita sea, le había pedido que se casara con él.

Vegeta tomó una botella de whisky del armario. La noche antes de que Bulma volviese a Europa, él la había mirado, dormida en sus brazos.

—Cásate conmigo —susurró, sin esperar que ella accediera.

Pero Bulma abrió esos preciosos ojos suyos y contestó, con voz temblorosa:

—Sí.

La alegría lo había abrumado de una manera desconocida para él. Durmieron toda la noche abrazados en un diminuto colchón en el suelo…

Al día siguiente, mientras ella estaba en Barnard haciendo las maletas, Vegeta había vendido el viejo motor en el que llevaba años trabajando y lo había cambiado por un anillo de compromiso.

Decidido a pedir su mano de forma oficial, había usado la cocina de su casera para preparar fetuccini como solía hacerlos su abuela. Luego colocó una mesita plegable en el centro de la habitación, la cubrió con un mantel prestado y encendió una vela para darle un toque romántico.

Pero, a pesar del cuidado y el amor que había puesto en los detalles, todo salió mal. Ella se había mostrado nerviosa y distraída durante la cena y, cuando por fin se arrodilló, sacando el anillo para pedirle que fuera su esposa, Bulma se había transformado por completo ante sus ojos.

—¿Mi marido? —exclamó, tirándole el anillo a la cara—. ¿Estás loco? Sólo has sido una aventura de verano. Me acostaba contigo para pasarlo bien. Pensé que lo sabías. Yo soy la princesa de San Piedro, tú no eres nadie.

Vegeta se sirvió un whisky doble, mirando el palacio real de San Piedro por la ventana. Lo había observado durante su primera noche en la villa, viendo cómo las luces del palacio brillaban sobre el agua.

El amor hacía que un hombre se volviera ciego, mudo, sordo.

Pero, en realidad, debería darle las gracias. Vegeta devolvió el anillo y volvió a comprar su motor, el primer prototipo del famoso motor Ouji, y su desprecio lo había empujado a convertirse en millonario. Un hombre más poderoso de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y, aunque había sido despiadado a veces, jamás cayó tan bajo como su padre Había hecho su fortuna sin la ayuda del vecindario de Little Italy.

La única vez que había usado esos contactos fue un día antes, para encontrar al sobrino de Bulma.

Pero ahora entendía que, por mucho que consiguiera en la vida, ella siempre lo vería como un pobre mecánico. Por muchos millones que tuviese en el banco, su valor sería cero para ella.

Vegeta se tomó el resto del whisky de un trago. Podía soportarlo, se dijo. Le daba igual lo que la gente pensara de él… ahora. De niño no había sido tan fácil. Su padre entraba y salía de la cárcel constantemente… su madre los había abandonado cuando él tenía tres meses.

De niño había sido un objetivo fácil, pero cuando llegó a secundaria aprendió a pelear, a lanzarse sobre un oponente mucho más grande que él para que retirase sus palabras. Y ésa había sido una experiencia valiosa. Lo había hecho más fuerte.

Pero no quería que sus propios hijos pasaran por eso.

Al contrario, quería ofrecerles la mejor situación económica, poder, respeto, para que siempre los tratasen bien. Quería darles una madre que los quisiera lo suficiente como para no abandonarlos…

Vegeta hizo una mueca. Demasiado buena para ser su amante, ¿no? Demasiado buena para casarse con él.

«Soy la princesa de San Piedro. Tú no eres nadie»

—Signor Ouji, ¿algún problema?

Un criado estaba en la puerta del estudio.

—No, todo va bien —contesto Vegeta, con una sonrisa cruel—. Todo va muy bien.

Él le demostraría quién era. La seduciría, la haría reír y haría que lo amase. Y sobre todo…

—Ha llegado su nueva moto, signor Ouji —dijo el joven criado—. La han llevado al garaje. El signor Kakaroto está echándole un vistazo.

—Excelente —Vegeta se levantó, sonriendo. Había tomado una decisión.

Si Bulma no le daba su respeto por voluntad propia, él lo tomaría a la fuerza. Sería el dueño de la princesa más conocida del mundo, la poseería completamente.

La seduciría y la dejaría embarazada.

La obligaría a ser su mujer...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO IX**

**Aquí un capitulo más, espero les este gustando...**

Cuando Vegeta salió del dormitorio, Bulma dio un paso hacia atrás, atónita, apretando el vestido rojo contra su pecho. Una brisa cálida que olía a madreselva y a mar movía las cortinas…

Recordar cómo se había desnudado delante de él, exigiendo que le hiciera el amor, no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Ella, la princesa de San Piedro, descendiente de la prestigiosa familia de Luceran, se había rebajado ante el hombre al que temía y despreciaba. Y lo único que había conseguido por ello era ser rechazada.

El único hombre al que había amado, el padre de su hijo, acababa de decir que parecía una cualquiera.

—Oh — Bulma se cubrió la cara con las manos. Pero incluso con los ojos cerrados podía ver la sonrisa cruel, podía oír sus desdeñosas palabras. Se habría tirado por el balcón y habría dejado que se la tragase el mar si de ese modo no tuviera que volver a verlo.

Pero ella era la princesa de San Piedro. Su país la necesitaba. Su hijo la necesitaba. Avergonzada o no, tenía que seguir adelante.

Respirando profundamente, miró casi con odio la seda roja que tenía en las manos antes de tirarla en la chimenea de mármol. Luego encendió una cerilla y la lanzó sobre el vestido.

Se había terminado.

Se moriría antes de intentar seducir a Vegeta otra vez.

Cuando no quedaban más que cenizas, se dio media vuelta. Vaciló un momento al ver un albornoz blanco colgando de la puerta del baño, pero se lo puso y llamó al timbre.

Unos segundos después apareció el ama de llaves, una mujer de mejillas sonrosadas y pelo canoso, que observó a Bulma con ojo crítico antes de bajar la mirada.

Sin duda, estaba pensando lo mismo que Vegeta: que no era mejor que cualquiera de sus amiguitas.

Pero levantó la cabeza, orgullosa.

—Soy Bulma de Luceran —le dijo.

—Lo sé, Alteza. Yo soy la signora Bettolli.

—En algún sitio tiene que haber una bolsa de viaje. Por favor, encuéntrela.

—Sí, inmediatamente.

Unos minutos después la mujer reapareció con la bolsa de viaje.

—¿Quiere que saque sus cosas, Alteza? —sin esperar respuesta, la signora Bertolli abrió la bolsa—. Ah, qué vestidos tan bonitos.

La signora Bertolli seguramente tendría una casita y un marido que la amaba, pensó Bulma, sintiendo cierta envidia. Hijos. Cenas familiares, conversaciones en la cocina. Todo lo que ella había soñado tener algún día.

Todo lo que había pensado que tendría algún día con Vegeta.

Se marchó de Nueva York un día después de que le pidiera en matrimonio, aún sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error. Sabía que su familia nunca lo aceptaría como marido y tampoco su gente, pero le daba igual. Estaba dispuesta a desafiarlos a todos.

La noche que Vegeta le propuso matrimonio había encontrado al guardaespaldas de su madre en la puerta de su habitación y a la reina Clothilde sentada en su cama, esperándola. Rezando para poder convencerla de que aceptase a Vegeta, Bulma le había hablado del compromiso.

—¿Con un mecánico? —había exclamado la reina, horrorizada.

—Estoy enamorada de él, mamá.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Amor —repitió, desdeñosa—. Los hombres no saben ser fieles, ma fille. Si te casas por amor, te romperán el corazón. Ese hombre no tiene fortuna, no tiene familia. ¿Y tú crees que podría ser un príncipe consorte? ¿Crees que podría sacrificarse como ha de hacer cualquier miembro de una casa real, que podría vivir sabiendo que lo vigilan las veinticuatro horas al día? En San Piedro se reirían de él… Bulma, mírame cuando te hablo.

Ella se había dejado caer sobre la cama, repentinamente mareada. En ese momento pensó que era porque se le estaba rompiendo el corazón y se obligó a sí misma a permanecer callada mientras su madre le decía que lo mejor para todos, incluido Vegeta, sería cortar la relación de inmediato. Y, por fin, tuvo que aceptar.

Había ido al apartamento de Vegeta esa noche para destrozar sus esperanzas con las palabras que su propia madre había sugerido. De una forma cruel, fría, para asegurarse de que nunca la echase de menos.

Y sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Vegeta se merecía algo más en la vida. Pero, aun así, se le rompía el corazón.

Horas después, mientras se preparaban para volver a San Piedro, los mareos se intensificaron. El médico de la reina la examinó en el avión privado y pronto descubrieron que, a la tierna edad de dieciocho años, se iba de Nueva York con algo más que un corazón roto…

—¿Se quedará muchos días, Alteza?

La pregunta de la signora Bertolli devolvió a Bulma al presente.

—No. Pienso irme esta misma noche. Por favor, no saque mis cosas. Deje la bolsa ahí.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta.

—Espere.

—¿Sí, Alteza?

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al signor Ouji?

—Creo que está en el garaje. ¿Quiere que la lleve allí?

—No, yo misma lo encontraré.

Unos minutos después, con un cárdigan de cachemira rosa, las perlas de su abuela, una falda por la rodilla, zapatos de tacón beis y el bolso colgado al hombro, Bulma cruzaba el jardín.

Se mostraría fría, amable y digna con Vegeta. Le obligaría a darse cuenta de que no podía insultarla o mantenerla prisionera.

No se quedaría allí.

Tenía que volver con su hijo y con el hombre que iba a ser su marido… uno por el amor, el otro por su sentido del deber.

«Vegeta», le diría, «he hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cumplir con el trato, pero tú te niegas a escucharme. De modo que considero que ya he cumplido con mi parte».

Entonces oyó la voz de Vegeta hablando en italiano.

«Y, además, puedes irte al infierno».

Aunque, claro, esto último no se lo diría. Contener sus impulsos en aras de la diplomacia era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde niña. Pero Vegeta conseguía hacer que perdiera las formas. Y no le gustaba. Una princesa debería controlarse siempre. Desde luego, ella jamás diría algo así en público, por mucho que el hombre lo mereciese…

Al ver a Vegeta se detuvo.

Estaba en la puerta del garaje, de rodillas delante de una enorme motocicleta con algo en las manos. A su lado, un chico de la edad de Alexander lo miraba, extasiado.

—¡Así está mucho mejor! —exclamó—. Pensé que esas esquirlas de metal se habían quedado enganchadas ahí para siempre.

—Cuando te pase eso debes sacarlas con una lima —le explicó Vegeta—. ¿Ves lo fácil que es quitarle veinte años de encima?

—¿Estás molestando al signor Ouji, Gohan? —lo llamó Kakaroto desde el garaje.

—No, le estoy ayudando —contestó el crío—. Le estoy ayudando, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que sí, Gohan —sonrió Vegeta—. No podría hacerlo sin ti.

Bulma notó, sorprendida, la simpatía que había en su voz mientras hablaba con el chico.

—Pues contráteme para su equipo. Le juro que no lo lamentará.

— Gohan … —le advirtió su padre.

—Seguro que no lo lamentaría —dijo Vegeta—. Tienes talento para esto.

—¿Entonces…?

—Eres demasiado joven. Pero cuando seas mayor estaré encantado de contratarte si sigues deseándolo. Pero ahora, al colegio.

—Ah, el colegio —repitió el chico, poniendo cara de aburrido.

Observándolo bajo la sombra del junípero, a Bulma le temblaron las rodillas.

Aquél era el padre de su hijo. Viéndole sonreír a aquel chico sintió una ola de culpa que amenazaba con ahogarla, pero intentó justificarse.

**Gracias a por los comentarios y por darle a favoritos...:) Espero continúen leyendo ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO X**

No había tenido más remedio, se decía. Casarse con Vegeta habría sido un desastre. Criar un hijo con él sin estar casados habría sido un escándalo en San Piedro. Su hijo merecía crecer como un príncipe, con un padre y una madre…

Pero ahora esos padres habían muerto, le dijo una vocecita. ¿No merecía Alexander saber que aún tenía una madre y un padre?

Estaba de luto por los únicos padres que había conocido, Maxim y Karin. Los padres a los que el niño quería con todo su corazón. Si le contaba la verdad, lo confundiría.

Y si Vegeta supiera la verdad podría querer pedir la custodia. Por muy maravilloso que pareciera con aquel niño, no podía arriesgarse a arruinar la vida de su hijo, el heredero del trono de San Piedro. No podía confiar ciegamente en Vegeta…

—¿ Bulma?

Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —dijo Vegeta.

Al ver su sonrisa le pareció que volvía atrás en el tiempo, al día que lo conoció, cuando se acercó a su limusina con un mono azul de mecánico y una llave inglesa en la mano. La había hecho reír, tonteando descaradamente como si fuera cualquier otra chica. Cuando le preguntó si quería ir al cine con él, Bulma dijo que sí. Y disfrutó del anonimato de la oscura sala. Pero estuvo a punto de tirar las palomitas cuando él le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Después, subieron cinco pisos hasta su apartamento. Y bajo una bombilla pelada, la besó por primera vez. Luego sonrió y, por primera vez en su vida, Bulma entendió el significado de las palabras calor, hogar…

La sonrisa de Vegeta era la misma ahora. Exactamente la misma.

Cuando se acercó a ella, Bulma sintió su mirada hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. La tomó de la mano y el roce de su piel la calentó por dentro.

—Siento lo que he dicho antes… de verdad —se disculpó Vegeta, besando su mano—. Ha sido una grosería imperdonable.

Bulma abrió los ojos como platos. Que ella supiera, Vegeta Ouji jamás se había disculpado por nada.

—¿Me perdonas?

Ella asintió la cabeza, intentando recordar lo que había pensado decirle. Pero no se acordaba, era como si todos sus pensamientos se hubieran evaporado.

—He venido a buscarte…

—¿Querías decirme algo?

—Sí, yo…

—Dime, bella —Vegeta apretó su mano—. Dime lo que sea.

—Quería decirte…

Bulma intentó recordar los insultos que había planeado pero, mirándolo a los ojos, sólo podía pensar: «Tienes un hijo».

—¿Sí?

No podía arriesgar la vida de Alexander sólo para aliviar su conciencia. ¿Y si Vegeta se lo contaba a todo el mundo? ¿Y si pedía la custodia del niño?

¿Qué efecto tendría en la vida de Alexander, en toda la nación, saber que el heredero del trono de San Piedro era hijo ilegítimo de un corrupto millonario italoamericano?

¿Y si para estar con Alexander se quedaba en San Piedro para siempre? Entonces se vería obligada a soportar el asalto de su poderoso encanto de sus sonrisas, de sus caricias.

¿Qué posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir? Aunque se casara con Magnus, ¿durante cuánto tiempo podría mantener en hielo su corazón?

—¿Bulma?

—Te perdono —dijo ella por fin, aunque apenas podía pronunciar esas palabras. ¿Perdonar a Vegeta? Menudo fraude. Perdonarlo por un insulto cuando ella le había hecho mucho más daño escondiéndole que tenía un hijo.

—Gracias.

Bulma apartó la mirada. Durante toda su vida había intentado ser digna, elegante, apropiada. Siempre sabiendo que había gente mirándola, cámaras y turistas haciéndole fotografías.

Una imagen decorosa en una familia llena de secretos. Su madre, una vez tan romántica, se había vuelto cínica después de soportar las interminables aventuras amorosas de su marido. Su hermano Maxim había hecho un matrimonio de conveniencia con una princesa danesa que, inesperadamente, se enamoró de él. Pero tras años de agotadores tratamientos de fertilidad habían decidido rendirse.

Cuando su hijo, el hijo de Bulma, tenía dos años, Maxim había empezado a visitar una casa Cannes dejando a la princesa Karin amargada y sola con su suegra.

Bulma se había prometido a si misma que ella nunca soportaría eso en silencio, como lo había hecho su madre, como lo hacía Karin. Ella nunca sufriría de ese modo.

Una vez pensó que Vegeta era otra clase de hombre. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, le suplicó a su madre que reconsiderase la idea de permitir que se casara con él. Además del escándalo de que ella estuviera soltera, la vida de un niño estaba en juego. Y un niño necesitaba a sus padres.

Horas después de haberle tirado el anillo a la cara por orden de su madre, la reina Clothilde había permitido que fuese a verlo. Aún recordaba lo emocionada que estaba mientras subía las escaleras del apartamento. Estaba segura de que lo aceptarían en su familia. ¿Cómo no iban a aceptarlo cuando ella lo amaba tanto? Se casaría con Vegeta, tendrían a su hijo y serían felices para siempre… Entonces llegó al quinto piso. La rubia de al lado estaba en el quicio de la puerta, en sujetador y pantalón corto, besando a Vegeta. Y, a la luz del amanecer, estaba bien claro que aquél era un beso de despedida después de una noche haciendo el amor.

Su madre, que la había acompañado, se detuvo de golpe y, antes de que los amantes se dieran la vuelta, tomó a su hija de la mano.

—Vamos, ma fille. Ven conmigo…

Ahora, diez años después, Vegeta estaba acariciando su cara.

—Ha sido un insulto imperdonable, cara mia —le decía—. Eres muy generosa por perdonarme.

Bulma contuvo el aliento. Una vida entera de secretos la aprisionaba, haciéndola sentir tan tensa que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

—Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias por salvar a Alexander. Nunca lo olvidaré.

La expresión de los ojos oscuros cambió entonces.

—Siempre te protegeré, Bulma —dijo Vegeta en voz baja—. Yo protejo lo que es mío.

—¿Y sigues pensando que soy tuya?

Él sonrió, enigmático. Misterioso, carismático, poderoso.

—Sé que lo eres.

Bulma sintió el poderoso anhelo de que fuese verdad. Que fuera suya, no sólo aquel día, sino para siempre. Poder volver atrás en el tiempo y ser joven e ingenua otra vez. Antes de descubrir que amar a Vegeta, amar a un hombre, la llevaría a una vida de angustia y dolor…

Pero no tenía sentido desear un imposible. Tenían un día para estar juntos antes de que ella se casara con otro hombre. Un hombre que nunca le haría daño. Alguien que no le rompería el corazón y no la dejaría llorando en casa por la noche. Bulma se aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada.

—Muy bien.

Sacando el móvil de su bolso de Chanel, marcó el número del capitán de los carabineros reales y habló en voz baja durante unos minutos.

—René Durand está en la cárcel —suspiró después volviendo a guardar el móvil.

—Ya te dije que yo me encargaría de que lo encerrasen.

—Tenía que asegurarme.

—¿Por qué? ¿No podías confiar en mi palabra?

¿Confiar en Vegeta? No. En lo que se refería a su hijo, no. Ni en cuanto a su corazón.

Pero estaba empezando a tener un horrible dolor de cabeza y se pasó una mano por la frente. Sabía por experiencia que sólo una cosa la curaría. Sólo una cosa la ayudaría a soportar el estrés de lo que no se podía cambiar.

Era un placer sencillo, algo que otras personas hacían todos los días, pero que para ella era especial. Su solaz cuando estaba desesperada por olvidar que era una princesa.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Vegeta.

Pero, mientras hacía la pregunta, le daba la mano. Y bajo el brillante sol del Mediterráneo, Bulma sonrió.

—Ya lo verás.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XI**

**Bueno este capitulo sera el último de este año espero y pasen unas felices fiestas :) Nos leemos el año que entra...**

—¿Te gusta?

Vegeta no podía contestar. Tenía miedo de mover la lengua. Temía que lo hiciera saborear algo que no quería saborear.

—Dime la verdad —insistió Bulma.

El miró alrededor, buscando una vía de escape. La terraza, cubierta de flores, estaba frente a los acantilados de San Piedro.

Y él sentía la tentación de lanzarse de cabeza sobre las rocas.

Pero se obligó a sí mismo a tragar los huevos crudos mezclados con espárragos a medio cocer y algo más que no podía identificar. Su estómago protestó de inmediato y tomó un trago de café, esperando que le quemase las papilas.

Pero su sacrificio fue en vano. Porque cuando levantó la cabeza, Bulma seguía mirándolo, expectante.

—He seguido una receta al pie de la letra.

—¿Una receta?

—Bueno, tuve que modificarla un poco. En lugar de la salsa holandesa y el queso, he puesto espárragos y jamón. ¿Te gusta?

Vegeta carraspeó.

— Bulma, no puedo mentirte…

Pero parecía tan vulnerable, tan deseosa de aprobación.

El estado de ánimo de Vegeta había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en la última hora. Estaba furioso con ella y, de repente, al verla en la cocina… su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, tan sexy con el delantal blanco, se sintió excitado como un crío. Le había encantado verla cocinar.

Pero no se le había ocurrido supervisar sus métodos. Él cocinaba desde que era un niño; con una madre ausente y un padre frecuentemente en la cárcel no le había quedado más remedio, pero Bulma no había tenido esa ventaja. Vivía en un palacio rodeada de criados y jamás había aprendido a cocinar o a limpiar. Era lógico. Aunque nunca hubiera imaginado los horrores que podía crear con una cacerola.

—Es un plato muy sano, ¿verdad? Ligero, pero sabroso. Me han dicho que los espárragos le dan un sabor estupendo.

Mordiéndose los labios, Vegeta consiguió decir:

—Nunca había probado nada así.

El rostro de Bulma se iluminó.

—Cuánto me alegro. Es mi única afición, me ayuda a relajarme. He cocinado muchas veces para la gente de palacio, pero nunca sé si les gusta lo que hago o no. Y como tú eres la persona más grosera que conozco, estaba segura de que me dirías la verdad.

Vegeta, de repente, sintió pena por los criados de palacio. Una comida como aquélla debía de ser considerada una tortura. Aunque también era cruel para Bulma que, evidentemente, no tenía ni idea de lo mal que cocinaba. Lo que esos criados dirían cuando se diera la vuelta debía de hacer que le pitasen los oídos…

—¿No vas a terminarte el desayuno?

Vegeta miró su plato con verdadera angustia.

—Pues…

—¿Quieres que te sirva un poco más?

—No, no… por favor. Estoy lleno.

—No pasa nada, en serio. Ha sobrado mucho.

Él tragó saliva. Tenía que haber alguna otra forma de cortejarla. Alguna otra forma más apetitosa. Y que la dejase embarazada. Además, no pensaba casarse con ella por su habilidad en la cocina.

Tomándola por la muñeca, tiró de Bulma para sentarla sobre sus rodillas.

—Deja que yo te dé de comer.

—No quiero comer, lo que me gusta es cocinar para otras personas. Lo hago para relajarme…

Cruel o no, era hora de que supiese la verdad, de modo que Vegeta echó varias cucharadas de aquella cosa en su plato.

—Pruébalo.

—No, yo no…

—Come —insistió él.

—Muy bien —suspiró Bulma, tomando huevos y espárragos con el tenedor—. A ver… —cuando lo probó se puso pálida y lo miró con cara de consternación—. ¡Está asqueroso!

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo había dicho nadie?

Vegeta señaló la cacerola de acero.

—A lo mejor temían que te pusieras violenta.

—Oh, no. Durante todos estos años la gente de palacio ha probado mis recetas… ¿qué habrán hecho, tirar la comida en algún tiesto?

—Seguramente.

—¿Por qué no me han dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué han dejado que siguiera haciendo el ridículo?

—Yo siempre digo la verdad —afirmó Vegeta—. Aunque duela.

—Ya, desde luego — Bulma lo miró, desconsolada—. Hasta Magnus me ha mentido. Le hice el desayuno una vez… y me dijo que estaba delicioso. Incluso pidió más.

Sólo podía haberle hecho el desayuno después de pasar la noche con él, pensó Vegeta. Esa idea lo ponía furioso, pero no podía reprochar a Magnus que hubiese mentido. Incluso él podría haber pensado que su comida era deliciosa después de hacer el amor con Bulma.

Diez años antes no tenía dinero para llevarla a un buen restaurante. Además, ella temía que alguien los viera juntos, de modo que rara vez salían de su apartamento. Vegeta ponía unos cojines en el suelo y calentaba unos raviolis o judías de lata. Comían con tenedores de plástico en platos de papel… nada gourmet, nada romántico.

Pero su compañía hacía que la comida fuera deliciosa. Bulma hacía que todo supiera como el más rico postre…

Vegeta miró su plato. Bueno, casi todo.

—¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No me mentirías nunca?

Él inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

—Estoy planeando seducirte, dejarte embarazada y casarme contigo.

Bulma soltó una carcajada.

—Qué tonto eres.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —sonrió Vegeta, mirando el reloj—. Son las doce. ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos del desayuno y vamos a comer algo?

—¿Vas a cocinar para mí? —preguntó Bulma —. ¿Cómo antes?

Como antes. Cuando era joven y no tenía un céntimo. Cuando estaba locamente enamorado de ella. Cuando hacían el amor durante horas y se dormían el uno en brazos del otro. Noches que no había apreciado hasta ahora.

Vegeta apartó ese pensamiento. Ahora tenía otras ventajas. Y para obligar a Bulma a que fuera su esposa, las usaría todas.

—No, no voy a cocinar. No me apetece abrir una lata y, aunque fuera así, tengo gente que cocina estupendamente.

Ella lo miró, inquisitiva.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Vegeta sonrió.

—Estaba pensando en algo italiano…

**Ya vamos en el capitulo 11 no lo puedo creer, ¿a donde llevara Vegeta a Bulma? y lo más importante que hará para lograr "seducirla, embarazarla y que se case con el" empieza lo interesante... **


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XII**

Su avión privado aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Ciampino, en Roma, y Vegeta la tomó de la mano para cruzar la pista. Pero Bulma se detuvo al ver una moto esperándolos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una moto.

¿Quería castigarla por haber intentado envenenarlo?

—No sé si podré… llevo falda.

—Claro que puedes —el empleado que esperaba al lado de la potente máquina le dio las llaves y Vegeta subió a la moto con una sonrisa—. Venga, sube.

—No sé…

—No tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —mintió Bulma —. Pero es que… ¿tú sabes el tráfico que hay en Roma? No tengo que ir en un Rolls Royce, pero me gusta estar protegida por unos cuantos centímetros de acero. ¿No podemos ir en coche? O mejor, en un tanque.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi habilidad como piloto?

—No, no…

—Entonces sube —insistió él.

Bulma se dio cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: podía admitir que le daba pánico subir en una de esa cilindrada o podía tomar su mano, cerrar los ojos y agarrarse fuerte.

Su orgullo le obligó a hacer lo segundo. De modo que se colocó el bolso de Chanel en bandolera y se subió un poco la falda para poder levantar la pierna.

Vegeta le ofreció un casco.

—Ponte esto.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. La idea de que no hubiese nada más que su piel entre ella y la carretera le resultaba sencillamente aterradora. Vegeta arrancó con un rugido más fuerte que el de un avión y Bulma se agarró con fuerza, apretándose contra su espalda. Mientras se inclinaba para tomar cada curva, el motor vibraba entre sus piernas. Pasaron por la Vía de Fori Imperiali, por delante del Coliseo…

Le llegaba el calor de su piel a través de la camiseta y el viento movía su pelo oscuro, llevándole el aroma de su champú y algo masculino y extraño.

Vegeta no llevaba casco. No, claro. Nada podría hacerle daño. Un hombre como Vegeta podía atravesar las llamas y salir ileso.

Él no sabía lo que era tener miedo. Abrazándolo con fuerza mientras pasaban por la Piazza Venezia, Bulma sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Primero envidiaba al ama de llaves y ahora a Vegeta. Pero ella tenía muchas cosas por las que estar agradecida en la vida. Alexander estaba a salvo. ¿No era eso suficiente?

Pero años de soledad estaban empezando a hacer mella en su ánimo. Desde la universidad había temido relacionarse con gente que no perteneciera a su círculo porque podrían traicionarla vendiendo sus secretos a las revistas. Sus únicos amigos de verdad habían sido Karin y Maxim y ahora habían muerto. De vacaciones en Mallorca, donde estaban pasando una segunda luna de miel para intentar reavivar su matrimonio…

Bulma parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

Incluso cuando estaban vivos, sus días consistían en obligaciones reales y funciones sociales. Apenas dejaba el palacio y siempre dormía sola. Además de los besos casi amistosos de Magnus, jamás había dejado que un hombre la tocase. Siempre apropiada y elegante en público, los paparazis le habían puesto el sobrenombre de «princesa de hielo», y era cierto. Durante diez años había estado tan congelada como la Antártida.

Pero bajo el calor del casco de Vegeta, con la carretera convertida en un borrón ante sus ojos, tuvo el anhelo de sentir otra vez. De ser valiente. De ser libre. De olvidarse de las consecuencias…

Vegeta detuvo la moto abruptamente frente a una trattoria cerca de la Piazza Navona. Aparcando la Caretti de más de cien mil dólares entre un Fiat y un BMW, la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Bulma.

—Puede que esté equivocado pero, generalmente, la gente come en los restaurantes —contestó él, irónico.

No parecía darse cuenta de que la gente que pasaba por la calle se detenía para mirarlos. O cómo abrían los ojos al reconocerlos.

—No podemos comer aquí —dijo Bulma en voz baja—. Los paparazis llegarán en unos segundos si no están aquí ya.

—En esta trattoria sirven los mejores fetuccini alla romana del mundo. Quiero que los pruebes.

—Pero entonces todo el mundo sabrá…

—¿Qué, que te gusta la pasta? ¿O que comes con un hombre como yo?

—Pues… — Bulma se pasó la lengua por los labios. Era una cosa de tan poca importancia. Y, sin embargo, la idea de entrar del brazo de Vegeta en aquel restaurante para disfrutar de una comida como cualquier persona normal le daba vértigo.

—Sólo es un plato de pasta, Bulma.

Sus ojos oscuros la hipnotizaban, recordándole todo lo que se había negado a sí misma durante los últimos diez años: sensualidad, libertad, riesgo.

Entonces empezó a sonar su móvil y, cuando lo sacó del bolso, comprobó que era el número privado de su madre.

Pensar en lo que diría la reina Clothilde si la viera con Vegeta Ouji hizo que Bulma se revelase. De modo que guardó el móvil en el bolso y, desafiante, tomó su mano.

—Grazie, cara mía —sonrió Vegeta.

«No es tan difícil ser arriesgada», pensó ella mientras entraba en el restaurante. «Con él apoyándome no es tan difícil».

El interior de la trattoria era pequeño y acogedor. Aparentemente, no habían cambiado la decoración desde los años cincuenta y eso le daba un toque simpático. Un camarero se acercó a su mesa y Vegeta no se molestó en abrir la carta.

—Tomaremos fettuccini alla romana.

—¡No! —protestó Bulma. Dejar que la chantajease para acostarse con él era una cosa, dejar que la convenciera para que ingiriese miles de calorías, otra muy diferente. Tenía que estar delgada, por obligación. Y si su madre no se lo repitiera constantemente, los diseñadores se lo dirían.

—Yo prefiero pescado al horno con limón… y un poquito de ensalada.

El camarero la miró, horrorizado.

—Fettuccini —insistió Vegeta —. Para los dos.

Luego le quitó la carta de las manos y, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, Bulma decidió rendirse. Ya había entrado en el restaurante y al día siguiente las fotos aparecerían en las revistas de todo el mundo: fotos de la princesa de hielo comiendo en un restaurante de Roma con el millonario Vegeta Ouji. Comparado con eso, comer un plato de pasta parecía un pecado venial. ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

—Estás demasiado delgada —sonrió él—. Y pienso engordarte, bella.

—Muy bien, fettucini entonces.

—Y una botella de vino —dijo Vegeta, mencionando una marca y un año determinados. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el camarero desapareció.

Bulma miró alrededor. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, pero los clientes no parecían particularmente interesados en hacerles fotografías o pedir autógrafos.

—Sí, creo que podemos comer aquí.

—¿Tengo que volver a explicarte el concepto de restaurante? —rió Vegeta.

—No, tonto. Quiero decir que van a dejarnos en paz.

—Estupendo. Porque pienso satisfacer todos tus apetitos —dijo él en voz baja.

Bulma se puso colorada. Desde que salieron de San Cerini era así: hablaban del tiempo, del festival de Cannes que empezaría en unos días, de la economía de San Piedro. Pero mientras hablaban de eso, Vegeta la desnudaba con los ojos. Su expresión decía claramente que estaba imaginándola en su cama.

Era una imagen que ella misma podía ver con toda claridad. Pero si ése era el caso, ¿por qué se había negado Vegeta a hacerle el amor cuando estaba medio desnuda en su dormitorio?

El camarero reapareció entonces con la botella de vino y Bulma tomó un sorbo para calmarse un poco. Pero en lugar de embotar sus sentidos, el alcohol los despertó aún más. El sabor era tan delicioso que se pasó la lengua por los labios… y cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que Vegeta estaba mirándola.

Estaba jugando con ella, pensó. Como un león con su presa. Y ella estaba tan alterada que no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más.

Bulma dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?

—¿Cómo?

—Tan amistoso, coqueteando conmigo. No lo entiendo. Tú sabes que quiero terminar con este trato de una vez. Podrías haberme tenido en tu cama esta mañana… ¿por qué actúas como si esto fuera una cita? No tienes que seducirme.

—A lo mejor quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —preguntó él—. Ah, claro, supongo que tu amante lo hace de otra manera.

—¿Mi amante?

—El príncipe Magnus.

—Magnus no es mi amante.

—¿Quién está mintiendo ahora?

—Cree lo que quieras, pero Magnus y yo no nos hemos acostado juntos. Apenas nos hemos besado.

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron.

—¿Te ha besado?

Bulma dejó escapar una risa amarga.

—Lo dirás de broma. ¿Te parece mal que me bese el hombre con el que voy a casarme? Tú, que te has acostado con cientos de actrices y modelos.

—Yo no duermo mucho —contestó él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Un hombre tiene que ocuparse en algo.

—Por lo que he oído, te ocupas muchísimo —dijo ella, irritada.

—Trabajo y placer. ¿Qué más hay en la vida?

—Antes creías en otras cosas — Bulma tragó saliva—. En el amor, por ejemplo.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora creo en el trabajo — Vegeta clavó sus ojos en ella—. Y creo en proteger lo que es mío.

**Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIII**

Bulma sintió esa mirada como si fuera una caricia en su pelo, en sus pechos, en el interior de sus muslos… y respiró profundamente, intentando convertir el deseo en furia.

—Pero no crees en el futuro, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sabía que no debería decir nada, pero una década de rabia contenida no la dejó.

—Sólo me deseas porque crees que no puedes tenerme.

Vegeta levantó las cejas.

—Creo que habíamos acordado que eras mía.

—Por hoy. Y los minutos pasan. En un par de horas me habré ido. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Algo sencillo y rápido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Bulma tenía el corazón en la garganta.

—Dices que proteges lo que es tuyo, pero no es verdad. Te gusta la caza, pero una vez que has poseído algo, ese algo pierde su valor. La última vez que estuvimos juntos…

—No quiero hablar de ello —la interrumpió Vegeta.

—Me pediste que me casara contigo —siguió Bulma, intentando contener las lágrimas—. Juraste que me amabas, me suplicaste que me escapase contigo.

—Y si no recuerdo mal, tú me tiraste el anillo a la cara. Será mejor no hablar del pasado, Bulma. Me parece muy aburrido.

—¡Prometiste quererme para siempre, pero unas horas después me habías reemplazado por otra mujer!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Porque la vi con mis propios ojos! —exclamó Bulma —. La vi besándote en la puerta de tu casa.

—¿Volviste al apartamento? ¿Por qué? ¿Querías seguir insultándome?

—No, Vegeta —suspiro ella—. Volví porque te quería. Pero no pudiste serme fiel ni siquiera durante una noche.

Él tomó un sorbo de vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

—No me diste razones para serlo.

Bulma se mordió los labios mientras el camarero servía los platos de fettuccini. Cuando se alejó, Vegeta empezó a comer, como si la discusión no lo afectase.

Y Bulma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

¿Por qué había recordado el pasado?, se preguntó. Irguiéndose en la silla, tomó un poco de pasta con el tenedor y se la metió en la boca.

Había querido imitar el comportamiento de Vegeta, pero la mantequilla, el queso y la pasta fresca aterrizaron en su paladar con una explosión de alegría. Incluso teniendo el corazón roto podía sentir placer. Eso la sorprendió. Pero ¿por qué? Despreciaba a Vegeta y temía que pudiera hacerle daño, pero eso no evitaba que lo desease.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, la pasta es deliciosa —contestó Bulma. Era el mejor plato de pasta que había probado en muchos años. Si no estuviera en un restaurante incluso podría haber mojado pan en la salsa—. Ojalá yo pudiera cocinar así.

—Eso podría arreglarse.

—¿Cómo?

—Armando, el chef, podría enseñarte. Es amigo mío.

—Pero se me da fatal. ¿Por qué quieres que vuelva a intentarlo?

—Te gusta cocinar, ¿no? Has dicho que es uno de tus grandes placeres.

Bulma parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Pasarías una hora conmigo en la cocina viendo cómo aprendo a hacer fettuccini? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te he dicho que pensaba satisfacer todos tus apetitos —sonrió Vegeta—. Y creo que hoy es un buen día para tu primera clase.

Vegeta miraba por la ventanilla del avión, viendo cómo el sol de la tarde se escondía tras el horizonte mientras sobrevolaban la costa italiana.

«Volví porque te quería. Pero no pudiste serme fiel ni siquiera durante una noche».

La expresión de Bulma mientras decía esas palabras seguía persiguiéndolo. Se preguntó si sería verdad… si lo habría querido. ¿Sería posible?

No, se respondió a sí mismo. Sólo estaba pasándolo bien, ella misma lo había dicho. Si lo hubiera querido, no le habría tirado el anillo a la cara…

Y, sin embargo…

Vegeta miró el asiento de al lado. Agotada, Bulma se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre su hombro en cuanto salieron de Roma.

Inclinándose un poco, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y ella apoyó la cara en su pecho, como abrazando su oso de peluche favorito.

¿Por qué habría ido a su apartamento al día siguiente?

Dormida tenía un rostro tan dulce, tan sereno. Era casi tan bella como en la cocina de Armando. Le brillaban los ojos mientras el chef la enseñaba a hacer pasta. De vez en cuando se volvía para mirarlo con el ceño arrugado, como si esperase una crítica. Pero él disfrutaba mirándola. La alegría que había en su rostro mientras aprendía pacientemente a hacer la receta lo hizo contener el aliento.

Durante todos esos años había creído saber lo que era la princesa Bulma de Luceran: una niña mimada y caprichosa que lo tenía todo.

Ahora no sabía qué creer.

Mientras hacía la pasta se había manchado la cara de harina y, cuando él se lo dijo, esperando que corriera al espejo, Bulma había soltado una carcajada, intentando limpiarse con el dorso de la mano y consiguiendo extender la harina aún más. Vegeta la limpió con una servilleta y, cuando se miraron a los ojos, la risa desapareció.

Tan cerca, ella tan sexy con ese delantal… Vegeta casi había olvidado que estaban en la abarrotada cocina de un restaurante. Habría querido tomarla en brazos y tumbarla sobre la superficie de acero…

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse a sí mismo. Y ahora, mientras dormía lo único que deseaba era besarla.

Si lo que había dicho era verdad…

Si lo amaba entonces y había vuelto a su apartamento para decirle que sí, que iba a casarse con él…

Qué curioso pensar lo diferentes que habrían sido las cosas si no hubiera ido a casa de su vecina para pedirle prestada una botella de whisky. En ese momento, la opción era whisky o tirarse por la ventana.

Su rubia vecina había abierto la puerta en sujetador.

—Sí, claro —le dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Tengo una tonelada de whisky por aquí.

Vegeta había vuelto a su apartamento solo, pero después de tomar un par de copas oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

—¿Me prestas tu cama? La mía está rota —le había dicho la rubia descaradamente.

Él no la deseaba. Pero tampoco había hecho nada por resistirse. Le daba igual. ¿Qué más daba todo? Acostarse con… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Terry, Tara? Era como seguir bebiendo whisky. La misma borrachera, el mismo olvido, la misma resaca a la mañana siguiente.

Pero pensar que, si no la hubiera tocado, su joven sueño de casarse con Bulma podría haberse hecho realidad…

Era mejor así, se dijo a sí mismo. Muchas mujeres habían intentado que se comprometiera durante esos diez años, pero él siempre se había resistido. No tenía intención de amar a nadie. El amor te hacía vulnerable. La única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida lo había dejado. Incluso su madre lo abandonó siendo un niño. Sería idiota si volviera a arriesgarse.

Además, él no necesitaba amor. Él tenía la satisfacción de una buena cuenta corriente, el poder de hacer que otros lo sirvieran, el orgullo de ser el piloto más rápido del mundo…

Sólo le faltaba una cosa. Y, con Bulma, el cuadro estaría por fin completo.

Tendría un hogar.

Llevaría respetabilidad a su familia a los ojos del mundo. Aunque por la noche, en su cama, sería menos que respetable…

Vegeta acarició su cara. Había visto dolor en sus ojos porque pensaba que la había reemplazado inmediatamente con la rubia. La verdad era que Bulma era irremplazable. Era diferente a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido nunca. Ella se sentía orgullosa de su familia, de sí misma. Tenía dignidad y autocontrol. Eso era lo que la hacía especial. Eso era lo que la hacía tan valiosa.

Y, pensara lo que pensara, él la tenía en gran estima.

Sería la esposa perfecta. La madre perfecta para sus hijos. La devoción que había mostrado por su sobrino demostraba que había nacido para ser madre.

Pero una cosa no había cambiado: él no podía amarla.

Bulma murmuró algo entre sueños, volviéndose hacia él con un suspiro de satisfacción, y Vegeta la encerró en su abrazo.

La poseería en cuerpo y alma.

Entonces miró sus labios, tan jugosos, tan suaves.

Empezaría por su cuerpo.

**Bueno empieza lo bueno... **


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XIV**

¿Qué había pasado?

En el asiento trasero de la limusina, con el brazo de Vegeta sobre los hombros, Bulma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no preguntarle.

¿Por qué había querido Vegeta que tomase una clase de cocina? La había chantajeado para que se convirtiera en su amante por un día y luego perdía el tiempo para satisfacer esa ilusión suya…

¿Por qué? No iba a vivir con él, no iba a hacerle la comida.

Pero se había sentido tan cerca de él en la trattoria. Riendo, tocándose, mezclando los ingredientes para la pasta, derritiendo mantequilla mientas él la animaba. Todo había sido tan alegre.

«Así debe de ser», pensó. «Ser normal, ser querida, cocinar para mi familia».

Había pensado que Vegeta era un hombre frío, cruel y desleal. Entonces, ¿por qué se portaba tan amablemente con ella?

—Casi hemos llegado a casa, bella —murmuró, besándola en la frente.

«Es un truco», se dijo a sí misma. Quería algo, seguro.

Pero no sabía qué podía querer.

Durante toda la tarde había sido un caballero andante y ella se sentía como la malvada bruja que le había robado a su hijo. Si aquello fuera un cuento de hadas, algún ogro se la habría comido.

Si pudiera confiar en Vegeta lo suficiente para hablarle de su hijo…

—Alexander… —empezó a decir. Pero se detuvo, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Si se lo contaba, ¿le haría daño al niño al que siempre había intentando proteger?

—¿Estás preocupada por tu sobrino? Durand está en la cárcel, pero si quieres volver a palacio para hacer una visita rápida…

—No, no hace falta.

Eso era lo último que deseaba. Tenía que pasar una noche con Vegeta y alargar el tiempo que estuvieran juntos era demasiado peligroso. Él la tentaría para que rompiera las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma. La llevaría a la destrucción.

Sería tan fácil volver a amarlo…

Pero el sol estaba poniéndose. Sólo tenía que aguantar unas horas más. Sólo una noche. Y luego podría volver con Magnus y anunciar el compromiso de manera oficial.

Esa idea la ponía enferma. Ella no quería a Magnus, no lo había querido nunca. Y ahora, después de volver a estar con Vegeta …

Lo miró entonces: sus anchos hombros marcándose bajo la camiseta, la sombra de barba. Era tan guapo que la mareaba.

Sus fuertes muslos la rozaban cuando el Rolls Royce tomaba una curva. Y ella disfrutaba de ese roce, del peso de su cuerpo. Apenas se tocaban pero podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel.

La limusina se detuvo poco después.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Vegeta le ofreció su mano pero, en lugar de llevarla al interior de la villa, la llevó en dirección contraria.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Él la miró, sus ojos más oscuros que nunca.

—¿Eso importa?

—No —sonrió Bulma, medio hipnotizada.

Atravesaron una vieja puerta de madera para llegar hasta un cenador de piedra frente al acantilado. El sol, como una bola de fuego, iba hundiéndose poco a poco en el mar.

Ella miró su boca. Su preciosa boca que le había dado tanto placer. La boca que una vez había dicho: «Siempre te querré, bella. Sólo a ti».

Bulma dio un paso atrás. Había estado a punto de besarlo… otra cosa que había jurado no hacer.

¿Qué era aquel hechizo que la mantenía prisionera?

Tenía que calmarse, pensó.

—No sé qué pretendes. No sería tan tonta como para intentar seducirte otra vez…

Vegeta la empujó suavemente contra una pared cubierta de buganvillas, apartando el pelo de su cara.

—No tienes que intentarlo siquiera —le dijo en voz baja—. Siempre estás seduciéndome. Todo lo que dices, todo lo que haces me vuelve loco. Te deseo más de lo que he deseado nunca a otra mujer —murmuró buscando su boca.

Bulma cerró los ojos, transportada atrás en el tiempo. La inesperada ternura de la caricia la llenaba de anhelo, de ansia…

—Ahora, por fin —susurró Vegeta sobre su boca— eres mía...

Nunca la habían besado así. Nunca. Bulma se derritió contra su pecho entre las sombras del jardín. La besaba con la ternura del chico que había sido y con la fuerza del hombre que era ahora.

Y esta vez el beso tenía un propósito. Vegeta metió las manos bajo el cárdigan rosa, sus dedos duros en contraste con su piel. La besaba tomando posesión de su boca mientras desabrochaba el sujetador y, cuando empezó a acariciar sus pechos, Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro.

Pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que pensaba tomarla allí mismo, en el jardín. Donde, a pesar de los muros de dos metros, cualquiera podría verlos. Los criados, fotógrafos con teleobjetivos…

—No —murmuró, apartándose—. Aquí no.

—Aquí —insistió él, tomándola por la muñeca—. Ahora.

Tentada, Bulma observó los duros planos de su cara, maravillándose. Era como un dios pagano, pensó. Un dictador salvaje de algún reino medieval. Pero había trampas bajo esa belleza masculina, flores venenosas y animales con garras afiladas. Una chica podría entrar en ese reino y desaparecer para siempre. Sería devorada, consumida hasta que sólo las flores crecieran sobre sus huesos.

Y, sin embargo…

—No podemos —insistió—. No podemos hacer esto…

Vegeta metió una pierna entre las suyas.

—No puedes negármelo.

—Suéltame.

Él levantó sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones rozaran contra el cachemir del cárdigan.

—Por la noche en mi jardín no eres una princesa, Bulma. Eres una mujer, mi mujer.

Lentamente, inclinó la cabeza para besar su cuello, el roce de su lengua enviando escalofríos de placer hasta en sus zonas más escondidas.

—¿De verdad quieres volver a la villa? ¿Cerrar las ventanas y las puertas para esconder tus gritos de placer?

—¡Sí!

—Qué vida tan triste, Alteza. Una vida triste y solitaria.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —exclamó Bulma, luchando para que la soltara—. ¿Que admita que te he echado de menos? ¿Que he pasado todos estos años sola noche tras noche? ¿Que no ha habido otro hombre en mi vida?

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿Soy el único hombre?

—¡Vete al infierno!

—¿Es cierto? —insistió Vegeta.

—¡Sí!

**Con esta nueva revelación que hará Vegeta... esperen con ansia el nuevo capitulo, actualizare pronto besos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XV**

**Que disfruten del capitulo... comenten que les parecio**

La furia le dio fuerzas para apartarse. Dando media vuelta, corrió por el jardín, alejándose de la villa, tropezando con las piedras hasta llegar a los escalones que llevaban a la playa. Estaba desesperada por alejarse de él. No quería que sintiera compasión por ella. Vegeta se había pasado una década haciendo el amor con una lista interminable de mujeres y ella había admitido que no había habido otro hombre en su vida después de él…

Pronto llegó al último escalón, el golpe de las olas sobre la playa de arena blanca haciendo eco en su corazón.

—¡Bulma!

Ella se quitó los zapatos y siguió corriendo por la arena.

Pero Vegeta la atrapó enseguida.

—No tengas miedo —le dijo en voz baja—. No tengas miedo nunca. Yo no dejaría que te hicieran daño. Si alguien lo intentase, lo agarraría por el cuello y lo tiraría al mar.

Pero ¿quién la protegería de Vegeta?, se preguntó Bulma.

Lo deseaba con todo su ser, con todo su corazón. Aunque le costase su matrimonio con Magnus, aunque lo perdiera todo. No podía seguir luchando. Había perdido la voluntad…

Pero cuando la encerró entre sus brazos, se asustó.

—Tengo miedo.

—Estás conmigo.

«Pero eso es lo que me asusta», hubiera querido decir ella. «Me da miedo dártelo todo».

—Ésta es la playa de Anatole — Vegeta le quitó los zapatos de las manos y los dejó caer sobre la arena—. ¿Habías oído hablar de Anatole?

—Sí — Bulma podía oír el ruido de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza. Un ruido que parecía rebotar sobre las rocas que rodeaban la playa—. El noble ruso cuya esposa…

—Se ahogó durante su luna de miel. Al día siguiente, él mismo se lanzó desde el acantilado — Vegeta desabrochó el cárdigan, dejándolo caer sobre la arena—. El amor es destructivo, Bulma. Tú querías saber por qué no he querido amar a nadie… es por eso.

«Yo no te amaré», se juró a sí misma, desesperadamente. «No te amaré».

Poniéndose de rodillas, Vegeta le bajó la falda. A pesar de que sólo llevaba un ligero conjunto de ropa interior, Bulma no sentía frío. Porque Vegeta estaba allí.

Incluso rodeada por los fantasmas del pasado, con los gritos de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza, siempre sería un día de verano mientras Vegeta estuviera a su lado…

—Una vez amé a alguien —dijo él entonces—. Una vez.

Su corazón vibraba tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí mientras Vegeta buscaba sus labios y la besaba hasta que se le doblaron las rodillas. No habría podido dejar de besarlo aunque hubiese paparazis haciéndoles fotografías.

Por fin, Vegeta la soltó y ella abrió los ojos. Estaba quitándose la camiseta, revelando un torso cubierto de vello oscuro. Cuando se quitó los vaqueros… sus calzoncillos negros revelaban cuánto la deseaba.

Bulma lo miró a la cara con estrellas en los ojos.

Y, de repente, él sonrió.

—¡Venga, vamos a nadar un rato!

—¿Qué?

Dando media vuelta, Vegeta empezó a correr hacia el agua.

Bulma lo siguió. Contuvo el aliento al meterse en el agua fría, pero se animó enseguida y empezó a echarle agua. Reía de pura alegría, de libertad. Con un gruñido, Vegeta se lanzó sobre ella para tomarla en brazos…

La risa desapareció cuando se miraron a los ojos, los dos respirando agitadamente.

— Bulma … —dijo, con voz ronca.

De alguna forma, nunca sabría cómo, volvieron a la playa y Vegeta la tumbó sobre la arena sin dejar de besarla.

La acariciaba por todas partes, murmurando frases ininteligibles, haciendo que perdiese la cabeza. La arena amenazaba con devorarla bajo su peso, pero no le importaba. Le dolían los labios, le quemaba la espalda…

Vegeta se apartó para quitarse los calzoncillos y, después de arrancarle las braguitas de un tirón, se colocó entre sus piernas. Pero cuando pareció vacilar un momento, Bulma abrió los ojos, nerviosa. Si no la tomaba ahora…

— Vegeta …

Se estremeció al oírla pronunciar su nombre y, sin dudar más, se enterró en ella. La llenó por completo, hasta el límite. Bulma levantó las caderas, gritando de placer mientras él la montaba deprisa, urgentemente. El rugido de las olas se acercaba mientras apretaba uno de sus pechos, mordiendo y chupando el otro pezón a través de la tela empapada del sujetador.

Sujetándose a su hombro y sus pechos, Vegeta empujó con más fuerza, más deprisa. La tensión en su vientre se hizo insoportable entonces, amenazando con consumirla. Era demasiado, demasiado rápido. Intentó apartarse, ir más despacio…

Pero Vegeta no la dejaba. Agarrando sus muñecas, la obligó a levantar los brazos, sujetándola sobre la arena mientras se enterraba en ella más profundamente, disfrutando y animándola a que hiciera lo mismo.

Bulma movía la cabeza de lado a lado mientras un placer desconocido la invadía, con una intensidad que era casi dolorosa. Sintió el roce de las olas en los pies y su cuerpo detonó como una explosión, enviando espasmos que la hicieron doblarse sobre sí misma.

Gritó sin importarle que la oyeran y, con un rugido, Vegeta la llenó con una embestida final, derramándose dentro de ella.

Durante unos segundos, la sostuvo entre sus brazos sin decir nada.

Mareada, Bulma se pasó la lengua por los labios, disfrutando del sabor salado mientras sentía los latidos del corazón de Vegeta y las olas enfriaban sus cuerpos desnudos. El mar los acariciaba, como dándoles su bendición.

Pero cada vez que las olas se apartaban robaban algo de la arena que la sujetaba, hundiéndola y más. Y se preguntó si no sería eso lo que es pasando.

**Que hará ahora Bulma ya cumplió con su parte del trato y como hará Vegeta para retenerla., o aquí terminara su historia, esperen el próximo capitulo.**

**Les agradezco mucho por leer, sus comentarios y por segir la historia, besos a tod s...:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVI**

Vegeta despertó sobresaltado.

Algo no estaba bien.

Sentándose en la cama sacudió la cabeza, aturdido y desorientado. La brisa entraba por la ventana, moviendo las cortinas. Los pájaros cantaban sobre un árbol cercano y el sol creaba una pátina dorada sobre el suelo de madera.

—¿ Vegeta? — Bulma parpadeó, medio dormida—. ¿Qué ocurre?

De repente, lo recordó todo: después de hacer el amor en la playa habían vuelto a la villa para compartir una ducha… y hacer el amor otra vez. Cayeron luego en la cama, desnudos, uno en los brazos del otro. Pero todo eso había ocurrido muchas horas antes. Y sólo podía significar…

—He dormido —dijo, atónito.

Bulma se estiró perezosamente.

—¿Tengo que explicarte en qué consiste el concepto del sueño?

—Yo nunca duermo.

—Es demasiado temprano. Vuelve a la cama.

Vegeta volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj que había sobre la chimenea.

—Son las ocho de la mañana —murmuró, incrédulo.

—Demasiado temprano —insistió ella, cerrando los ojos.

Bulma no lo entendía. ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo si nunca había sufrido de insomnio? Ella no sabía la furia que se apoderaba de él cada noche, la ansiedad.

Siempre había sido capaz de luchar contra todo y ganar… así era como se había hecho rico. Pero desde que compró aquella villa era incapaz de hacer lo que todos sus empleados, desde Valentina Novak al jardinero, eran capaces de hacer sin esfuerzo alguno: dormir.

Se quedaba horas mirando al techo, esperando que el canto de los pájaros lo sacara de su miseria, esperando el amanecer más exhausto que la noche anterior. Atrapado.

Pero, de alguna forma, Bulma había cambiado todo eso.

Vegeta soltó una palabrota. Era una coincidencia, tenía que serlo. Hacer el amor vigorosamente la noche anterior lo había dejado exhausto. No podía haber otra explicación.

«Ninguna otra mujer te ha ayudado a dormir», le recordó una vocecita.

Pero eso era una tontería. No podía aceptar que Bulma de Luceran tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

—Vuelve a la cama.

—Sí —murmuró Vegeta automáticamente, tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella cerró los ojos, suspirando de satisfacción.

Su piel brillaba como la más fina porcelana, el largo pelo azulado esparcido por la almohada. Estaba desnuda. No llevaba maquillaje, ni joyas.

Era la mujer más bella que había visto nunca. Y lo único que sabía era que quería más. Más sueño. Más amor. Más Bulma.

Y lo tendría. No porque la necesitase, se decía a sí mismo, sino porque disfrutaba estando con ella. Hacer el amor con Bulma, verla reír, dormir a su lado, poseerla de todas las maneras posibles…

Y ahora ella podría estar esperando un hijo suyo.

La oyó contener el aliento entonces. Sus ojos de color azul como el océano, se abrieron de golpe.

—¡ Vegeta!

—¿Sí, cara mia?

—Anoche no… no usamos protección. ¡No usamos preservativo!

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Eso es todo? —repitió Bulma —. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar?

—Tranquila —intentó calmarla Vegeta —. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿No?

—No acabarás embarazada y teniendo que criar a un hijo sola. Eso es imposible.

—Ah. ¿Quieres decir que tú…?

—Ven aquí —la interrumpió Vegeta, apretándola contra su pecho.

Volvió a hacerle el amor, esta vez despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Acarició su piel de satén hasta que ella le suplicó más. Pero Vegeta se contuvo, haciéndola gemir antes de llevarla al clímax… dos veces.

Sólo entonces se dejó ir, cerrando los ojos, empujando con fuerza. No la disfrutó tanto como le gustaría, sin embargo. Quería llevarla al clímax por tercera vez, pero Bulma agarró su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo con dedos de seda. Dio Santo, él sólo era un hombre.

Después, mientras se levantaba de la cama, se alegró de haber decidido hacerla su esposa. Una vida entera de noches así sería suficiente para dejarlo saciado.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, pidió el desayuno por el intercomunicador. Mientras esperaba, se puso una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón de diseño italiano. Podía sentirla mirándolo desde la cama, tumbada perezosamente como si fuera un domingo por la mañana.

Casarse con ella sería una eterna luna de miel.

Oh, sí, pensó, felicitándose a sí mismo por su elección. La signora de Ouji. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Su mujer. En su cama.

Su mayordomo británico llevó una bandeja con el desayuno y la dejó sobre una mesa redonda frente a la chimenea. Y luego salió de la habitación, sin dar la menor indicación de haber reconocido a la princesa Bulma de Luceran.

Pero, una vez en la puerta, el hombre se volvió, carraspeando.

—¿Señor Ouji?

—¿Riggins?

—Ha pedido usted los periódicos, como siempre. Pero… he pensado que sería mejor que los leyera en privado. Por la señora.

Cuando Riggins desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras él, Vegeta miró la primera página del periódico que tenía en la mano… y lo cerró de inmediato. Malditos paparazis. Vegeta maldijo a los fotógrafos que los seguían a todas partes y, sobre todo, maldijo su propia arrogancia por creer que estarían a salvo en su playa privada…

—¡No mires! —gritó Bulma.

—¿Qué?

Sin pensar, Vegeta se volvió. Bulma había saltado de la cama y corría por el dormitorio, desnuda, para buscar el albornoz blanco. Él dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran por el cuerpo femenino, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que saborear mentalmente las exquisitas curvas. Sólo después de que Bulma se atase el cinturón, cubriéndose con el albornoz de la cabeza a los pies, su cerebro empezó a funcionar otra vez.

—No has visto nada, ¿verdad?

Vegeta guardó los periódicos a la espalda.

—No, nada que no quisiera ver.

—Eres un bruto —suspiró ella, dejándose caer sobre un sillón—. Un bruto.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió Vegeta —. Aunque eso anoche no parecía importarte.

—No, es verdad — Bulma se puso seria—. Pero la noche ha terminado.

No. Imposible.

Fue una respuesta visceral del interior de su alma, fiera y posesiva.

—No quiero que esto termine —le dijo—. Los dos somos libres. Quédate conmigo.

**Genial ya lo dijo Vegeta, se quedara?**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho ya que eso motiva a subir mas pronto los capítulos, así que comente . besos :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVII**

Ella miró su plato, con jamón ibérico, huevos y dos pedazos de tarta de fresa.

—Tú eres libre, Vegeta. Yo no.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya te lo dije hace dos días.

—¿No pensarás casarte con él?

—Magnus puede darle un futuro a mi país.

—¿Estás enamorada de Magnus? —demandó Vegeta —. ¿Puedes estar tan loca?

—Soy la princesa de San Piedro. Mi destino es servir a mi gente —contestó Bulma, mirándolo a los ojos—. No tengo más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Te vas a sacrificar por una causa absurda —dijo él, furioso, tirando los periódicos sobre la mesa—. Aunque Magnus fuera perfecto, ¿crees que seguiría queriendo casarse contigo después de ver esto?

Bulma se quedó pálida al ver las fotografías de Vegeta y ella haciendo el amor en la playa. Borrosas, pero suficientemente claras como para saber que eran ellos. Con un nudo en la garganta, tomó otro periódico que contenía fotografías similares.

—¡Dijiste que estábamos a salvo!

—Pensé que era así —suspiró Vegeta —. Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? Dios mío…

—Lo siento, Bulma, de verdad. Yo no quería que esto pasara, te lo aseguro.

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No es culpa tuya, es culpa mía —murmuró, desesperada.

Pero sí era culpa de Vegeta, y él lo sabía. La había seducido en la playa mientras le prometía que iba a protegerla. No haber cumplido esa promesa era como un cuchillo en su corazón.

—Encontraré al fotógrafo y le romperé la cámara.

—¿Y de qué serviría eso? —murmuró Bulma, tapándose la cara con las manos—. Magnus habrá visto las fotografías. Mi madre las habrá visto…

—Yo hablaré con ellos. Les diré que todo ha sido culpa mía.

«Les diré que eres mía», pensó.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, tú no eres exactamente la persona favorita de mi madre. Y dudo que Magnus quiera verte después de esto.

—Me verá.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque siempre le has ganado en el circuito? Que seas rivales no significa…

—No, no es por eso —la interrumpió Vegeta, tomando un sorbo de café—. Magnus no es sólo mi rival, Bulma. Es mi hermano.

—¿Tu hermano?

De repente, todo tenía sentido. Por primera vez, Bulma vio el parecido entre los dos hombres. La misma mandíbula, los mismos pómulos, el mismo color de pelo. Magnus era delgado, elegante. Vegeta era oscuro, peligroso. Pero era lógico que Magnus le hubiese parecido un hombre atractivo… el color de su piel, sus ojos, todo le había recordado a Vegeta.

—Hermanos —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es imposible.

—Bueno, hermanastros. Tenemos la misma madre.

—Pero la madre de Magnus es la princesa Von Trondhem. Sus padres pertenecían a una de las mejores familias de Nueva York…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero cuando tenía dieciséis años se escapó con mi padre. Era un hombre diferente, peligroso, y eso entonces le pareció romántico. Hasta que empezó a vivir con él — Vegeta intentó sonreír—. Unos meses después de casarse supo que había cometido un terrible error, y cuando nací yo llegaron a un acuerdo: él le daría el divorcio y ella le daría… en fin, a mí.

—Oh, no…

Vegeta se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aparentemente, para ella no fue difícil dejarme. Su familia la envió a Europa hasta que pasara el escándalo, y en Viena conoció al príncipe Von Trondhem. Se casaron enseguida y, un año más tarde, nació Magnus. Y desde el día que nació, se lo pusieron todo en bandeja de plata.

— Vegeta …

—Tengo trabajo que hacer —la interrumpió él—. Termina de desayunar y luego hablaremos. Vas a quedarte, Bulma. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, así que no pierdas el tiempo discutiendo conmigo —añadió, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bulma estaba perpleja. Su madre lo había dejado cuando era un niño…

De repente, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Recordaba lo aterrador que había sido volver a San Piedro embarazada y sola y, aparentemente, olvidada por su infiel amante. Su madre se había pasado el viaje entero haciendo planes para dar el niño en adopción, Bulma se había pasado el viaje llorando.

Hasta que a Karin se le ocurrió una idea.

—Tu hermano necesita un heredero y ya sabes lo difícil que está siendo para nosotros tener un hijo. Bulma, ayúdanos. Deja que queramos a tu hijo como si fuera nuestro.

Le había roto el corazón tener que entregar a Alexander, pero lo hizo. Por su familia, por su país. Y, sobre todo, por Alexander.

Pero, aunque Alexander nunca la había llamado mamá, al menos había pasado toda su vida al lado de su hijo. Había vivido su infancia, sus cumpleaños, sus primeros dientes, sus primeros pasos. Había sido su amiga, su confidente.

Vegeta ni siquiera sabía que tuviera un hijo.

Ella se lo había robado sin darle la oportunidad de saber que era padre.

Pero, evidentemente, él no quería tener hijos. De ser así, se habría casado. El día anterior le había dicho que no terminaría sola y embarazada y no había que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería. Un hombre como él, que trabajaba dieciséis horas al día y pasaba su tiempo libre pilotando motos y acostándose con modelos, no querría el estorbo de un niño en su vida.

Se había hecho una vasectomía.

Pero no querer tener hijos y lidiar con la situación si los tuviera eran dos cosas diferentes.

Cuando le habló de su madre había visto una vulnerabilidad en sus ojos que no había visto antes. Vegeta nunca había superado el hecho de haber sido abandonado. Aunque no lo reconocería nunca, seguía rompiéndole el corazón.

Y eso la obligó a admitir otra verdad sobre sí misma.

Estaba enamorándose de Vegeta otra vez. Estaba enamorándose desesperadamente de un hombre con el que no podía casarse.

—Dios mío…

¿Cómo se sentiría Vegeta si supiera que lo había obligado, sin saberlo, a abandonar a un niño como él mismo había sido abandonado?

No podía amarlo. No podía. Y tenía que llevarse su secreto a la tumba. Si Vegeta se enteraba, la odiaría para siempre.

Y, sin embargo, merecía saberlo. Aunque la odiase, tenía que saber que era el padre de Alexander.

**Wuau, ame este capitulo deja bastantes interrogantes respecto al rumbo de la historia, la cual se empieza a poner mas interesante, ya lo verán.**

**No me canso de agradecer sus comentarios, los cuales me ayudan para mejorar, por cierto ya corregí el error del capitulo anterior, la verdad se me paso hahaha aprecio que me lo dijeran, besos y comenten.:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**Bueno la historia continua ...**

De repente, no podía respirar. Intentando no pensar en lo que iba a hacer, salió del dormitorio y entró en la primera habitación que encontró, una habitación con estanterías llenas de libros. Un hombre se levantó de una silla…

—Ah, perdone…

Bulma no terminó la frase. El hombre era Magnus von Trondhem, con un elegante traje gris y una corbata de seda.

—Hola, Bulma.

Su expresión era tranquila, amable, pero ella se ruborizó de todas formas. Tenía el cabello despeinado y llevaba un albornoz, el albornoz de Vegeta. Y si Magnus estaba allí era, evidentemente, porque había visto las fotografías en los periódicos.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo en voz baja—. Yo no quería hacerte daño…

—No pasa nada. Es culpa de Vegeta, no tuya — Magnus le ofreció su mano—. He venido a decirte que estás cometiendo un error, Bulma. Sal de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Vegeta intentaba concentrarse en los números que aparecían en la pantalla de su ordenador, pero no era capaz. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. Hacía una preciosa mañana de primavera, el sol brillaba sobre el mar azul y la brisa hacía que los yates y los veleros bailasen sobre el agua.

Acababa de hacer el amor con la mujer de sus sueños y no tenía la menor duda de que su plan tendría éxito. Lo supiera o no, Bulma pronto sería su esposa.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía feliz? Cerrando el ordenador, se levantó y empezó a pasear por el estudio. Luego miró el mar y los veleros que parecían bailar sobre la superficie…

No debería haberle hablado de su madre. Algunos secretos era mejor mantenerlos enterrados para siempre. ¿Qué más daba que lo hubiera abandonado de niño? ¿Qué más daba que hubiese querido a su perfecto hermano y no a él? Le daba igual. Haber crecido solo lo había hecho más fuerte. Así había aprendido a pelear. Había aprendido a ganar.

—¿Señor Ouji?

Riggins estaba en la puerta del estudio. El usualmente imperturbable mayordomo respiraba profundamente, como si hubiera ido corriendo.

—¿Sí?

—He estado buscándolo. El príncipe Magnus von Trondhem está aquí… en la biblioteca.

—¿Magnus está en la biblioteca? ¿Y por qué lo has dejado pasar?

Riggins lo miró, sorprendido.

—Señor Ouji, una vez me dijo que, si el príncipe lo visitaba, querría verlo…

—Eso fue antes —lo interrumpió Vegeta, atravesando el estudio a grandes zancadas.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo oyó una voz de hombre y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared, angustiado al oír la voz de su hermanastro.

—Nunca se casará contigo, Bulma. Nunca te será fiel. Es un hombre peligroso, despiadado. No pertenece a tu mundo. No se rige por nuestro código de honor. Que gane el Grand Prix año tras año… es muy sospechoso. Y no me sorprendería en absoluto que mientras te estaba seduciendo a ti estuviera acostándose con esa secretaria suya…

Vegeta empujó la puerta de la biblioteca. Magnus tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Bulma, aún vestida con su albornoz. A su lado parecía pequeña, frágil.

—¿Tienes algo que decirme? —le espetó a su hermanastro.

—Sólo la verdad —contestó Magnus—. Si te importa Bulma, la dejarás ir, antes de hacerle más daño a su reputación.

Vegeta hizo una mueca.

—No voy a dejarla ir. No va a ser ni para ti ni para nadie.

—Eso lo decidirá ella, ¿no te parece?

Los dos la miraron.

Los ojos pardos de Bulma se clavaron en Vegeta antes de volverse hacia Magnus.

—No pasa nada. Puedes irte, Magnus, de verdad. Estoy bien.

Él apretó su mano.

—Cuando cambies de opinión, llámame. Yo sigo queriendo casarme contigo, Bulma. Seríamos una pareja feliz, te lo aseguro. Cuando por fin te des cuenta de la clase de hombre que es, volverás a mí…

—Hora de irte —lo interrumpió Vegeta. Hermanastro o no, no iba a dejar que convenciese a Bulma para que lo dejara.

—Escúchame…

—Gracias por la visita — Vegeta lo empujó hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta.

—¿Es cierto lo que ha dicho? —preguntó Bulma.

Él apretó los puños. Debería haberle dado un puñetazo a Magnus por atreverse a acusarlo de algo tan grave.

—Como no puede ganarme me acusa de hacer trampas. Es un mentiroso… un fracasado. Yo trabajo, entreno… por eso gano.

—No me refería a eso, sino a lo que ha dicho sobre tu secretaria. La conocí en Nueva York, ¿recuerdas? Es una chica preciosa.

—Sí, lo es —asintió Vegeta —. Pero eso no significa que me acueste con ella.

—Podrías hacerlo, no estamos casados — Bulma tragó saliva—. No me quieres.

—No te quiero, es verdad —asintió él—. Nunca te querré.

Sus palabras deberían haberla aliviado. Lo último que deseaba era que Vegeta la amase. La pena era que ella estuviese empezando a amarlo de nuevo…

Si él la quisiera, no tendría fuerzas para apartarse. Aun sabiendo que quedarse con él la destruiría.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Y ahora, si me perdonas, necesito… tomar un poco el aire.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no salir corriendo pero, una vez sola en la habitación, salió a la terraza y miró el mar, apretando el albornoz contra su cuerpo, la brisa fresca de la mañana haciéndola temblar.

Había estado a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Si le hubiera dicho a Vegeta que Alexander era su hijo, sus vidas habrían estado unidas desde entonces, quisiera ella o no.

¿Habría exigido que se casara con él? ¿Habría usado sus encantos y su poder sobre ella para hacer que lo amase para siempre, aunque fuera contra su voluntad?

¿Y cuánto tiempo habría tardado en traicionarla? Magnus tenía razón, Vegeta no pertenecía a su mundo, no se atenía a las reglas. No se regía por el mismo código de honor.

Sería una loca si aceptara ese riesgo.

Tenía que casarse con Magnus lo antes posible. Porque la aterrorizaba que, a pesar de todo, estuviera buscando excusas para quedarse…

—Siento que ésas no fueran las palabras que querías escuchar. Pero te dije que no te mentiría nunca —oyó la voz de Vegeta detrás de ella.

—Te equivocas —replicó Bulma —. Me alegro de que no me quieras. Eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

—El amor es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Sí, claro. En fin, de todas maneras me marcho ahora mismo.

—No, no te vas.

—No puedes detenerme, Vegeta.

Él acarició su mejilla, inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus labios. El beso fue apasionado, tentador. Sus labios eran duros, suaves y dulces a la vez.

—Eres mía, Bulma. Magnus no te merece. Tú eres una llama, un ave del paraíso. Él no es hombre para ti.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Sí —contestó Vegeta —. Y por eso serás mía para siempre.

**Y ahora que hará Bulma? Bueno eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**No me canso de agradecer sus comentarios y por leer esta historia, besos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XIX**

Bulma se apartó para que no pudiera ver la confusión y el deseo en su rostro.

—Tengo que casarme. Quiero una familia, Vegeta, alguien que sea mío. ¿No eres capaz de entenderlo?

—Por eso vas a casarte conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—¿No ibas a casarte con Magnus porque tenía dinero? Yo lo tengo también. Tengo empresas, fábricas, influencia. Juntos seremos imparables.

Bulma contuvo el aliento. La tentación era casi irresistible. Ningún hombre la había afectado como Vegeta. Él la hacía sentir viva. Aportaba a su vida el riesgo de montar en moto, de hacer el amor en la playa…

Pero la había engañado, pensó. Y lo haría otra vez. Su madre había tenido que lidiar con eso toda la vida. ¿Podría hacerlo ella? ¿Podría soportar una vida entera volviendo la cabeza para no ver sus infidelidades? ¿Podría soportar esa humillación?

No.

Había visto demasiado cerca la angustia, la amargura de su madre. Amar a Vegeta y saber que se acostaba con otras mujeres la mataría.

—Pero será un matrimonio sin amor —dijo él entonces.

—No, no puedo.

—¿No puedes? ¿O no quieres?

—Es lo mismo —contestó Bulma —. Cuando me case quiero que sea con alguien que pueda representar a San Piedro…

—Alguien de sangre real, no alguien como yo.

De repente, a Bulma le dieron ganas de llorar.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que significaría casarte conmigo?

—Sí, pero sigo queriendo casarme.

—Tú no sabrías ser un príncipe, Vegeta. No eres capaz de soportar las críticas, te volverías loco por la falta de intimidad. Y en cuanto a la diplomacia… te enfadarías y le dirías a cualquiera que se fuera a tomar viento.

—Sigues sin confiar en mí. Nunca has confiado en mí.

Vegeta había sido sincero diciendo que no la amaba y ella no tenía más remedio que devolverle el favor.

—No, no confío en ti. Lo siento.

Murmurando una palabrota, Vegeta se dio la vuelta. Y, viéndole salir de la habitación, Bulma sintió que se le iba algo importante.

Todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero sus sentidos no estaban de acuerdo. Todo su cuerpo gritaba por él. Y su corazón decía…

« Vegeta, te quiero».

Sin pensar, corrió tras él y lo tomó del brazo.

—Espera.

—¿Qué? Ya has dejado muy claro lo que pensabas.

—Por favor, espera un momento.

Bulma se sentía como al borde de un precipicio. Oía la voz de Magnus, de su madre, de Karin, de los ministros de San Piedro, todos diciéndole que volviera a palacio de inmediato. Que se mostrase digna, que fuera una princesa.

Que obedeciera las reglas.

Pero estaban en el siglo XXI y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Un príncipe vecino había vivido con su novia, una madre soltera, antes de casarse. Otro se había casado con una chica de una familia tan impresentable que sus padres habían sido excluidos de la boda.

¿Por qué tenía ella que sacrificar su felicidad por algo tan anticuado que el resto del mundo lo había dejado atrás?

«No puedo decide adiós», pensó. «No puedo aún no».

Necesitaba el placer que Vegeta le proporcionaba, la emoción que le daba a su vida. Eso era lo que quería. Un par de semanas de pasión y risas con el hombre del que estaba enamorada llenarían su alma tanto como para sostenerla durante una vida entera de entrega a su país.

Unas vacaciones. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba. Dejar de ser una princesa durante unos días y ser ella misma.

«Y luego volveré a ser una princesa», pensó. «Me casaré con Magnus y respetaré la reglas».

Quizá incluso sería lo mejor. Después de unas semanas con Vegeta vería todos sus defectos y dejaría de amarlo. O él se cansaría de ella y la traicionaría con otra. En cualquier caso, podría casarse con Magnus por el bien del país sabiendo que no había dejado nada atrás… salvo su corazón, quizá.

Y, si era necesario, estaba dispuesta a vivir sin corazón…

—No puedo ser tu esposa, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Seré tu amante —dijo Bulma.

—¿Mi amante? — repitió Vegeta —. ¿Vivirías conmigo? ¿Desafiarías al mundo entero?

—Sí —contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Vegeta, enséñame a vivir peligrosamente.

Bulma no era la única que pronto se encontró viviendo peligrosamente.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Vegeta se encontró haciendo algo que había jurado no hacer nunca más en toda su vida: pensar en Bulma a todas horas.

Empezaba a gustarle demasiado estar con ella.

Empezaba a añorarla cuando tenía que irse a palacio.

Y más…..

Disfrutaba enseñándola a conducir una moto. Ella seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, gritando de alegría cuando por fin pudo montar sola. Y eso le produjo una alegría absurda, exagerada.

La había llevado a cenar a París, pero con guardaespaldas y fotógrafos siguiéndolos por todas partes, prácticamente tuvieron que sentarse en la punta de la torre Eiffel para ver el atardecer sobre la ciudad.

Por fin, el día del cumpleaños de Bulma, Vegeta estaba tan harto del asalto de los medios que prácticamente la secuestró en su yate para llevarla a mar abierto. Cenaron en cubierta y le regaló un zafiro de Bulgari y esmeraldas de Van Cleef & Arpels. Con fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo, hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer. Había sido perfecto.

Hasta que las fotografías tomadas desde un helicóptero aparecieron en una revista británica al día siguiente. Atracar en mar abierto no había servido de nada.

¿Cómo iba a seducirla para que aceptase casarse con él si nunca podían estar solos?

Pero Bulma aceptaría su proposición, estaba seguro. En sus brazos cada día, en su cama cada noche, pronto se daría cuenta de que no podía decir que no. No tenía más remedio que convertirse en su esposa.

Mientras tanto, no había razón para retrasar su plan de dejarla embarazada.

Pasaban gran parte del tiempo en la cama. Afortunadamente porque no podían salir de la villa sin ser perseguidos por los fotógrafos. Vegeta casi se sentía como un prisionero en su propia casa.

Bulma, aun así, merecía la pena.

Por otro lado, llevaba el asunto de los fotógrafos de manera impecable. Y la admiraba por ello. Nunca se quejaba, nunca tenía un mal gesto. A pesar de la molestia los saludaba a todos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vegeta estaba seguro de que ese constante interés no podía durar. Su relación era noticia, claro. El famoso magnate norteamericano robando a la virginal princesa cuando estaba a punto de anunciar su compromiso con otro hombre parecía ser algo que interesaba a mucha gente, pero se decía a sí mismo que pronto pasaría.

Sin embargo, no fue así, al contrario. Dos semanas antes un periódico alemán había descubierto que el príncipe Magnus von Trondhem era su hermanastro y la noticia había caído como una bomba. Los reporteros acampaban a la puerta de la villa, desesperados por conseguir una foto, gritando preguntas cuando pasaban por delante en la limusina…

—Alteza, ¿por qué ha elegido a Ouji en lugar de al príncipe Magnus?

—¿Ha sido amor a primera vista?

—¿Tiene intención de casarse con él?

La última pregunta era una que Vegeta querría contestar, preferiblemente mientras estrangulaba al irritante reportero. «Sí», le habría gustado gritar. «Vamos a casarnos y déjenos en paz de una vez».

Pero durante aquellos asaltos, Bulma era la gracia y la elegancia personificadas. Un día incluso pidió a la cocina que sacaran limonada y sándwiches para los reporteros.

—¿Por qué? —demandó Vegeta —. Déjalos que se mueran de sed.

—¿De verdad quieres que escriban sobre nosotros cuando están de mal humor? No podemos controlar lo que escriben, pero sí podemos influir en su opinión.

Por supuesto, al día siguiente todos publicaron que la amable princesa Bulma se acordaba de los pobres fotógrafos mientras vivía en pecado con un avaricioso millonario italoamericano.

—¿Lo ves? —sonrió ella.

Sí, lo veía. Lidiar con los medios de comunicación era tanto como una negociación o un acuerdo comercial. Sólo que ellos, en lugar de intentar comprar una empresa, estaban intentando ganar puntos de cara al público.

Vegeta la observaba, preguntándose si estaría embarazada. Habían hecho el amor todos los días durante dos semanas…

**Estara embarazada ya Bulma, bueno eso lo leeran en el siguiente capitulo... dejen su comentario, para actualizar mas pronto, besos**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO XX**

Cada noche esperaba que Bulma sacase el tema. Que le exigiera usar un preservativo o le preguntase por qué no parecía preocupado por un posible embarazo.

Pero ella no preguntó.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Bulma quería casarse con él, a pesar de sus objeciones.

Oh, sí. Ese matrimonio tendría lugar. En semanas, si no antes.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más la respetaba. Y se dio cuenta de que no sólo quería que Bulma supervisara sus casas y criara a sus hijos.

Quería que fuera el corazón de su hogar.

Su hogar… Vegeta saboreó esa idea. De niño había soñado con tener un hogar de verdad, la clase de familia que se reunía para celebrar fiestas y ocasiones especiales. La clase de familia en la que un padre enseñaba a su hijo a jugar al fútbol. Pero para tener un hogar necesitaba a una mujer.

Y ahora la tenía.

Bulma decía no amarlo, pero el amor aparecía en todos sus gestos. Y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que eso, por extraño que fuese para él, era lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Bulma sería el corazón de su familia.

Él sería la verja que los mantendría a salvo de todo.

Bulma era suya ahora. No dejaría que se casara con Magnus. Era suya y ninguna otra mujer le valdría. Ninguna otra mujer tenía su gracia, su fuego. Su fuerza.

En Bulma por fin había encontrado a su pareja ideal. Una mujer que lo retaba fuera y dentro de la cama. Una mujer a la que podía respetar.

Por fin, había encontrado una mujer en la que podía confiar...

—¿Dónde has estado? —el tono de Vegeta era cariñoso, casi tierno, cuando apareció por detrás de ella en el vestíbulo, tomándola por la cintura—. Llevas horas fuera.

Bulma se volvió.

—Estaba ocupada en el palacio —contestó—. He desayunado con Alexander, luego he tenido una reunión con el embajador francés…

Vegeta arrugó el ceño.

—He llamado a palacio y me han dicho que te fuiste hace horas.

—Ah, sí, se me había olvidado — Bulma intentó sonreír—. Es que también he estado hablando con monsieur Fournier, uno de nuestros consejeros.

Milly, la niñera de Alexander, sólo unos años mayor que Bulma, era quien había entrado en la farmacia para comprar la prueba de embarazo. Era la única persona con la que podía contar para que no revelase el secreto.

—Tu madre te mantiene muy ocupada.

—Evitarla me mantiene muy ocupada —suspiró ella—. Pero creo que tú también has estado ocupado entrenando para la carrera y planeando una ampliación de Motores Ouji.

—Sí. Valentina me trae las ofertas. Llegará dentro de una hora.

—Ah, Valentina —murmuró Bulma. Justo lo que necesitaba: enfrentarse con la guapa secretaria de Vegeta cuando lo único que quería era enterrar la cabeza en el inodoro—. Valentina es una chica encantadora. Tan estilosa, tan… lista.

—¿No te importa que trabaje un rato hasta que empiece la carrera?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tengo que pasar la tarde en el palacio de todas formas. Es el cumpleaños de mi madre y me desheredará si no voy a visitarla.

—Ah, ya, es hora de morder la bala —bromeó Vegeta —. ¿Crees que quiere hablar contigo de algo en particular?

—No lo sé, quizá.

Bulma intentaba no pensar en la conversación que tendría lugar, la charla que había conseguido evitar durante semanas. Pero, en aquel momento, hasta eso le parecía fácil comparado con un nuevo miedo…

—Te echaré de menos —murmuró Vegeta. Estaba muy guapo con una camiseta negra y vaqueros oscuros, bronceado después de tomar el sol en la cubierta del yate—. Y creo que voy a tardar por lo menos una hora en despedirme de ti.

Ella tragó saliva. Normalmente, pasar una hora en la cama con él era una idea irresistible, pero ya no podía hacerlo porque todo su futuro dependía de un puntito rosa.

No era posible, se dijo a sí misma por enésima vez. No podía ser. Una vez que se hubiera hecho la prueba, vería que su preocupación no tenía ningún sentido.

No podía estar embarazada.

Ella era la princesa de San Piedro, la segunda en la línea de sucesión al trono. No podía haberse quedado embarazada otra vez. Del mismo hombre.

Sin amor.

Sin estar casada.

Ya no tenía dieciocho años y era seguida constantemente por la prensa. Si estuviera embarazada, esta vez sería imposible esconderlo. Y se convertiría en el hazmerreír de toda Europa. Ser la amante de Vegeta había dañado su imagen. A su país. Y, seguramente, al futuro de Alexander.

«Alexander», pensó ruborizándose. No quería pensar cómo le afectaría al niño un escándalo como ése.

No podía ser, se repitió. Vegeta se había hecho una vasectomía. Pero le temblaban las manos mientras apretaba el bolso.

—No… ahora no estoy de humor —dijo, y no era mentira—. Será mejor que me vaya. Te veré en el circuito.

Nunca le había dicho que no y él no pareció tomárselo bien.

—Bueno, de todas formas tengo que hacer una prueba con el motor. Yo te llevaré al palacio.

—No hace falta, de verdad.

Vegeta la sujetó por la muñeca cuando iba a darse la vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa, Bulma?

—Nada —contestó ella.

«Sólo que tengo un hijo secreto y es posible que pronto tenga otro».

—¿En serio?

Tenía que marcharse. Una vez que se hubiera hecho la prueba le hablaría de sus miedos y los dos se reirían de ello. Una vez que supiera que no estaba embarazada todo volvería a estar bien.

Se había prometido a sí misma que su romance terminaría con el Grand Prix, pero ahora que había llegado no podía hacerlo. Quería esperar unos días más, unas semanas más.

¿Nueve meses más?

Si estaba embarazada, eso significaría que Vegeta se había arriesgado deliberadamente, que le había mentido.

No, él no haría eso, pensó. No arruinaría su vida y la vida de un niño. Bulma había creído lo peor de él una vez, pero no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Bella?

Ella se apartó. No podía mirarlo a la cara hasta que supiera la verdad.

—Tengo que irme.

—Muy bien. Les diré a Yves y Serge que te vas.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXI**

Pero Bulma no esperó a los guardaespaldas. Necesitaba estar sola, de modo que subió a su Mini Cooper descapotable y se puso las gafas de sol. Cuando pasaba por delante de los paparazis, se alegró de que su rostro estuviera escondido bajo las gafas.

No quería que nadie viera el miedo en sus ojos.

«No estoy embarazada», se repetía a sí misma. «No puedo estarlo».

Pero tenía un retraso.

Condujo por la carretera de la costa a toda velocidad, intentando despistar a un fotógrafo que la seguía en una Vespa. Pero, una vez en palacio abrió el bolso y miró con miedo la cajita que había dentro.

Iba a entrar en su apartamento privado cuando el chancelier Florent, el consejero de su madre, la detuvo.

—Gracias por venir, Alteza —le dijo, en el tono que usaba para aterrorizarla cuando era pequeña—. Su Majestad está ansiosa por discutir su compromiso con el príncipe Magnus.

Bulma se pasó una mano por la frente.

—Sí, lo sé. Iré… en un momento.

—Es el cumpleaños de Su Majestad. Quizá lo habíais olvidado…

—No, no se me había olvidado. Es que tengo una cosa que hacer antes de reunirme con mi madre…

—Entonces os seguiré, Alteza —la interrumpió el consejero, sin disimular su desaprobación—. Y esperaré hasta que pueda escoltarla ante Su Majestad.

¿Hacerse la prueba de embarazo con Florent esperando en la puerta? Bulma sabía cuándo le habían ganado por la mano.

—Muy bien —colocándose el bolso al hombro, dejó escapar un suspiro—. Iré a verla ahora mismo.

La seria expresión de su madre cuando entró en el salón de recepciones pronto hizo que deseara volver con Florent.

—No puedo creer que una hija mía haga el ridículo de esta manera —empezó a decir, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación— Vegeta Ouji te engañó una vez y estuvo a punto de destrozarte la vida. ¿No ha sido eso suficiente?

—No va hacerme daño, mamá.

Pero, mientras defendía a Vegeta, Bulma no sabía si podía creer sus propias palabras. ¿Estaría embarazada? Después de toda su charla sobre la sinceridad, ¿le habría mentido sobre la vasectomía?

—Que hayas dejado que ese hombre vuelva a nuestras vidas…

—Él salvó la de Alexander, mamá. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

—Claro que significa algo —replicó su madre—. Le estoy muy agradecida, pero habría sido más apropiado recompensarlo con una carta o un regalo… no con tu virtud.

Bulma levantó los ojos al cielo.

—Ya sabes que Vegeta se llevó eso hace tiempo.

La reina apretó los puños.

—Y mientras tú alardeas de una aventura que debería avergonzarte, nuestro país está atravesando serios problemas económicos. Tienes que casarte con Magnus, Bulma.

—Pero estoy enamorada de Vegeta.

Su madre dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro.

—Es un donjuán, hija. No tiene corazón, no le importa nadie.

—Me ha pedido que me case con él.

Clothilde la miró, estupefacta.

—¿Y cuál ha sido tu respuesta?

—No.

—Gracias a Dios —la reina sacudió la cabeza—. No puedes casarte con Vegeta Ouji. No tiene maneras, no tiene valores. No es nadie, un nuevo rico que pilota motos y amasa dinero sólo por conseguir poder. Es el hijo de un matón…

—¡ Vegeta no es como su padre! Es diferente, puedo confiar en él…

—¿Crees que puedes confiar en él, Bulma? ¿Has confiado en él lo suficiente como para contarle la verdad sobre Alexander?

Ella apartó la mirada.

—No…

—Hija, entiendo que hayas querido vivir un poco, es lógico. Y a San Piedro le conviene la participación de Ouji en el Grand Prix. Pero esa aventura vuestra tiene que terminar mañana. Irás a ver al príncipe Magnus y le dirás que aceptas su proposición de matrimonio.

—¡Pero yo no quiero a Magnus!

—Es la mejor oferta que vas a recibir dadas las circunstancias, hija. Y ahora vete a disfrutar de tu última noche con tu mecánico. Pero mañana espero que cumplas con tu deber.

Bulma salió del salón de recepciones sintiéndose más triste que nunca. Su madre le había dicho lo que esperaba que le dijera. Y ni siquiera podía discutírselo.

Pero quería confiar en Vegeta. Ya le había entregado su corazón. Después de varias semanas con él no había encontrado ningún defecto…

Salvo que no la amaba.

—¿Tía Bulma?

Ella se detuvo al oír la voz de Alexander y, al darse la vuelta, vio su carita asomando por detrás de una armadura.

—¿Qué haces ahí, cariño? — rió, abriendo los brazos cuando el niño empezó a correr. Después de soportar la charla de su madre, sólo quería abrazarlo para siempre, respirar el delicioso aroma de su pelo—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Juraría que has crecido desde el desayuno!

—Lo sé —dijo el niño, muy serio—. Un centímetro el mes pasado. Milly me deja comer todo el helado que quiero. Dice que no tengo carne en los huesos.

—Me alegro —rió Bulma. No podía dejar de mirarlo… su hijo. Nueve años y seguía siendo un niño, pero pronto se convertiría en un hombre. Y cada día se parecía más a su padre.

—¿La abuela está enfadada?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Bulma revolvió su pelo.

—Quiere que me case con Magnus. Pero yo quiero casarme con otra persona.

—¿Con Vegeta Ouji?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y cómo sabes su nombre?

—No soy un niño, tía Bulma. Él me salvó en la granja, así que me cae bien. ¿Por qué a la abuela no le gusta?

—Es una larga historia, cariño.

—Pues si quieres casarte con él, yo te doy mi permiso —dijo Alexander entonces—. No sólo mi permiso… mi bendición. Porque soy el rey.

Bulma lo miró, sin saber qué decir. Su hijo le estaba dando permiso para casarse con Vegeta…

¿Podría casarse con él? ¿Podría tenerlo una vida entera?

Quizá Vegeta no la amaba, pero su amor sería suficiente para los dos. Mientras pudiese confiar en él, saber que nunca le haría daño a Alexander.

La prueba de embarazo demostraría si le había mentido. Si era negativa, eso dejaría bien claro que estaba siendo sincero.

Emocionada, besó la cabeza del niño.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

**Bueno dos capítulos seguidos, las cosas se ponen cada vez mas interesantes... **


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXII**

Pero una vez sola en el elegante baño de mármol de sus apartamentos privados, la posibilidad de confiar en Vegeta se esfumó. Se había hecho la prueba y supo que no había futuro con él.

Estaba embarazada.

—Embarazada.

Bulma susurró esa palabra, incrédula, las manos temblorosas sobre el volante del Mini mientras salía de palacio. Había querido confiar en Vegeta y casi se había convencido a sí misma de que podía hacerlo.

Pero él le había mentido.

¿O no? Bulma intentó recordar… él nunca había dicho que se hubiera hecho una vasectomía. Sólo había dicho que nunca se encontraría embarazada y sola.

Eso, de repente, tenía un significado muy distinto.

«Estoy planeando seducirte, dejarte embarazada y casarme contigo».

No le había mentido. Le había contado la verdad desde el principio.

Pero ella no había querido darse cuenta.

¿Podría casarse con él?, se preguntó. Lo amaba y estaba esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Podía confiar en que cumpliera con sus obligaciones como príncipe consorte? ¿Podía confiar en que le fuera fiel?

Sin dejar de hacerse preguntas llegó a la villa, pero no encontró a Vegeta en su estudio.

—Creo que está en sus habitaciones, Alteza —le dijo una de las criadas.

—Grazie.

Quizá estaba echándose una siesta, pensó. Y sería lógico porque apenas habían dormido por la noche. Apenas habían dormido una sola noche desde que estaban juntos. Bulma sonrió, pensando en darle la noticia como había soñado hacerlo diez años antes…

—No te preocupes, no volverá hasta mañana.

Era la voz de Vegeta. Bulma se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro? —oyó la voz de Valentina, su secretaria.

—Pues claro que sí —contestó él, impaciente—. Bulma no lo sabrá nunca. Y aunque lo supiera, a ella le gusta compartir. Así que ven aquí. Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no? Estoy cansado de oírte suplicar. ¿Quieres que espere fuera mientras te quitas la ropa?

—No —suspiró la mujer—. No hace falta.

Bulma no quiso oír una palabra más. Con el corazón en la garganta, empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación. La secretaria estaba frente al vestidor, con unos zapatos de tacón y un sujetador que empujaba sus enormes pechos casi hasta su barbilla.

Vegeta estaba sentado frente a la ventana, con el ordenador sobre las piernas. Sin duda esperando que Valentina se desnudase para «entretenerlo».

— Bulma —dijo él, sorprendido—. Llegas temprano. — Vegeta se aclaró la garganta—. Espero que no te importe, pero Valentina…

—Oh, no me importa —se oyó decir a sí misma con una voz que no parecía suya—. ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

—No —dijo Vegeta entonces—. No, Bulma, espera…

Pero ella no podía esperar. Sollozando, se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras abajo.

Cuando entró en el coche, el águila de piedra de la entrada parecía reírse de ella. Sólo en aquel momento se daba cuenta de su error.

Ella era el dragón muerto que sostenía bajo sus garras, como había imaginado el primer día.

—¡Bulma! —oyó la voz de Vegeta.

Pero no esperó. No podía esperar. Pisó el acelerador y salió de la villa.

Se casaría con Magnus. Cumpliría con su deber.

Y no quería volver a ver a Vegeta Ouji en toda su vida.

Poco después se detenía frente a la villa de los Von Trondhem con la intención de hablar con Magnus.

Pero no podía… no podía casarse con otro hombre. A pesar de lo que Vegeta le había hecho, no podía traicionarlo como él la había traicionado.

Sollozando, Bulma se inclinó sobre el volante y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas...

—¿Dónde está la princesa, signor Ouji?

Vegeta, con una llave inglesa en la mano, levantó la mirada. Su equipo había llevado la moto al circuito del Grand Prix y, durante una hora, había estado aliviando su angustia con el motor de una Triumph Bonneville de 1962.

—No sé dónde está —murmuró—. Y me da igual.

Había pensado que le hacía un favor a Valentina dejando que se probase el vestido de Bulma. Su secretaria llevaba una hora rogándoselo y estaba harto de oírla. Sólo era un vestido, por el amor de Dios. A Bulma le daría igual. Además, ella rara vez se ponía dos veces la misma ropa. La ropa de diseño era un uniforme para ella, como su viejo mono de mecánico o sus trajes de Saville Row.

Pero, por supuesto, Bulma los había visto en el dormitorio y había pensado lo peor. Aunque él estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera había querido mirar mientras Valentina se ponía el vestido. Valentina era una buena secretaria, pero no era su tipo de mujer… y aunque lo hubiera sido, jamás habría engañado a Bulma.

¿Pero cuándo había confiado en él Bulma? Nunca. Nunca lo había creído un hombre decente y de palabra. Pues muy bien, si quería salir corriendo, que lo hiciera. Él no pensaba seguirla.

—Sólo pregunto si sabe dónde está la princesa porque acaban de decirme que René Durand ha escapado de la cárcel —dijo Bertolli entonces.

Vegeta se levantó de un salto.

—¿Qué?

—La policía quería interrogarlo sobre un robo de arte y se escapó mientras lo trasladaban a la comisaría. Seguramente no tiene importancia… ahora estará en Malta o en algún otro sitio del Mediterráneo. No se preocupe, signor Ouji. Deberíamos irnos al circuito…

Vegeta intentó respirar.

—¿En palacio saben lo de Durand?

—Son ellos los que me han llamado.

—¿Todo el mundo está a salvo?

—Sí —contestó Bertolli—. Pero el coche de la princesa no está en el garaje. Yves y Serge están intentando localizarla…

—Maledizione! —exclamó Vegeta, tirando la llave inglesa al suelo antes de subir a la moto—. Ofrécele a la policía nuestra ayuda para capturar a Durand. Si no la aceptan, envía a nuestros hombres de todas formas. Quiero saber dónde está. Quiero que lo encuentren cuanto antes.

—Sí, señor Ouji.

**¿Qué pasara ahora entre Vegeta y Bulma?**

**Bueno me he tardado en actualizar pero aquí esta otro capitulo más... **


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Mientras se dirigía hacia la verja a toda velocidad, Vegeta apretó los dientes. ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada? ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él?

Pero bajo esa rabia su corazón latía a toda velocidad con otra pregunta.

¿Por qué no había salido tras ella?

Bulma. Sólo pensar que Durand pudiese haberla retenido lo ponía enfermo.

Cuando pasaba por delante de los paparazis, éstos se apartaron como las hojas del camino, asustados. Una vez en la carretera de la costa, volvió a apretar el acelerador una vez más.

Pero unos minutos después, el Mini pasó en dirección contraria y Vegeta dio la vuelta a tal velocidad que dejó marcas en el asfalto. Llegó a su lado cuando estaba ya en San Cerini y bajó de la moto, dejándola tirada en el suelo.

—¡Bulma!

Ella estaba pálida, temblorosa. Antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos.

—No me acosté con Valentina —murmuró, acariciando su pelo—. No la toqué siquiera.

—Quiero creerte —dijo ella—. Quiero creerte, de verdad.

—Pues créeme. Tú eres la única mujer para mí.

Bulma intentó sonreír, pero esa sonrisa no lo engañó ni por un segundo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad.

—¿Por qué has llorado?

—¿Por qué? Es que tengo una alergia…

— Bulma… dime qué te pasa.

Ella se apartó tan violentamente que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Vegeta la sujetó. No pesaba nada. Durante los últimos días apenas había probado bocado. No tenía apetito, decía. Debería haber insistido para que comiese más… ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo que concerniese a Bulma, incluso su salud, debería ser su responsabilidad.

—¿Qué es? Dímelo.

Cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Bulma cayó sobre su pecho, llorando. Y Vegeta la abrazó, acunándola como si fuera una niña. Entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto le importaba aquella mujer.

Tanto como para protegerla de todo y de todos.

Aunque no confiase en él, aunque no confiase nunca en su palabra. Ella era la única persona que nunca le mentiría.

La mujer a la que podría amar.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? ¿Ha sido Durand?

—¿Durand? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No, por nada —contestó Vegeta. Ya habría tiempo para explicárselo más tarde—. ¿Dónde has ido?

—A ver a Magnus.

—¿A Magnus? ¿Por qué?

—Para aceptar su proposición de matrimonio —contestó Bulma.

Vegeta miró las herramientas tiradas en el suelo, donde él las había dejado. Todo estaba igual que unos minutos antes. ¿Cómo era posible que el resto de su mundo se hubiera venido abajo?

—Muy bien. Márchate si quieres.

—No he podido hacerlo —dijo Bulma entonces—. Ni siquiera pude atravesar la verja. No quiero casarme con Magnus. Te quiero a ti, Vegeta.

Su corazón, que se había quedado helado dentro de su pecho, abruptamente empezó a latir otra vez. De nuevo podía sentir sus brazos, sus piernas, la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Bulma no quería dejarlo.

Confiaba en él.

—Entonces, ¿me crees? ¿Crees lo que te he contado sobre Valentina?

Ella estiró los hombros como si hubiera tomado una decisión firme y lo miró a los ojos.

Al fin iba a decir que confiaba en él, que sabía que nunca iba a mentirle…

El futuro se abría para ellos dos. No era demasiado tarde. Quizá no eran los chicos inocentes que habían sido diez años antes en Nueva York, pero daba igual. Porque ahora los dos sabían lo raro que era, lo precioso que era eso que había entre ellos

—Mereces saberlo —empezó a decir Bulma, bajando la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos de color caramelo estaban llenos de emoción—. Pase lo que pase, mereces saberlo.

—¿Qué tengo que saber?

—No puedo mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo. No tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Alexander no es mi sobrino, Vegeta, es mi hijo — Bulma tomó sus manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho—. Alexander es hijo tuyo.

—¿Mi hijo?

Bulma vio cómo la sangre desaparecía de su rostro.

—Sí, es cierto. Tuvimos un hijo y…

Vegeta apartó la mano y dio un paso atrás, como si el suelo de cemento se estuviera hundiendo bajo sus pies.

—Tenía que decírtelo —murmuró Bulma.

—No — Vegeta se apartó cuando ella quiso tocarlo—. No puede ser mi hijo. Tiene nueve años. Tú no podrías… no podrías haberme mentido durante todo ese tiempo.

—Por favor, escúchame…

Él se volvió, sus ojos ardiendo de rabia.

—Tu hermano necesitaba un heredero para el trono, así que le diste a tu hijo…

—¡No, no es así como ocurrió!

—¡Le diste a mi hijo! —gritó él—. Me lo robaste. Te libraste de él como si no significara nada para ti. ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

—¿Crees que me gustó hacerlo? —replicó Bulma —. Darles a mi hijo me rompió el corazón. Que Alexander me llame tía Bulma en lugar de mamá ha sido una agonía para mí durante todos estos años…

—¿Cómo pudiste? —repitió Vegeta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No sabía que estuviera embarazada cuando rompí contigo. Pero éramos muy jóvenes y lo teníamos todo en contra. Me daba miedo casarme contigo. La diferencia de clases… sabía que se reirían de ti en San Piedro. Tú no sabes lo que significa pertenecer a una casa real. Tendrías que haberte olvidado de tu libertad…

—¿Y a cambio entregaste a nuestro hijo?

—Cuando supe que estaba embarazada… —empezó a decir Bulma con voz temblorosa— intenté volver contigo. Convencí a mi madre para que te diese una oportunidad. Fue entonces cuando volvimos al apartamento y te vi con esa mujer.

—¿Ésa es tu excusa para haberme mentido durante diez años? —le espetó él, incrédulo—. ¿Porque busqué consuelo en un revolcón sin importancia?

—¡Pensé que no podía confiar en ti!

—Porque era demasiado peligroso, ya. El hijo de un delincuente. Pensaste que debías proteger a mi hijo… de mí.

—Tenía miedo. Contártelo significaba arriesgar el trono de Alexander, su custodia, su propia vida. ¿Esperabas que me olvidase de todo eso?

—¡Me has robado a mi hijo!

—Lo siento, intenté decírtelo cuando volví a verte, pero… cuanto más tiempo pasaba contigo más miedo tenía de que me odiases si te lo contaba.

—Y no te equivocabas —dijo Vegeta —. Porque nunca te perdonaré. Nunca. Abandonaste a nuestro hijo y no contándome la verdad me obligaste a mí a abandonarlo. Me has mentido durante diez años y has dormido conmigo estas semanas guardando ese secreto… cada beso, cada sonrisa ha sido una mentira.

—Cometí un error —intentó explicarle Bulma —. Era muy joven, estaba asustada… tener un hijo sin estar casada era algo imperdonable para una persona como yo…

Pero Vegeta no estaba escuchándola.

—No quiero oír nada más.

—Por favor, perdóname. Tienes que perdonarme. Tienes que entender lo que sentí.

Él alargó una mano hacia su pelo, como para consolarla. Incluso ahora, después de saber lo que había hecho, su instinto le pedía que la consolara cuando la veía llorar. Pero en el último segundo, apartó la mano.

—Sigues sin creer lo de Valentina, ¿verdad? Sigues pensando que me acosté con ella.

—Dime la verdad, Vegeta. Quizá podría respetarte si me contases la verdad…

—¿La verdad? —repitió él, irónico—. ¿Para qué voy a molestarme? Tú ya has tomado una decisión en lo que respecta a mí.

—¿Qué quieres que crea? Te vi en el dormitorio…

—Espero que confíes en mí. Que me creas, eso es lo que espero. Pero ahora veo que eso es imposible. Dios mío, tengo un hijo. Un hijo que cree que lo he abandonado…

— Vegeta …

—¿El chico lo sabe?

—No, ya te he dicho que me cree su tía. Alexander adoraba a sus padres, sigue llorando por ellos.

Él la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Y va a tener que vivir como un huérfano…?

—¿Qué quieres que haga, que le cuente que tuve que entregárselo a mi hermano y que los padres que lo quisieron toda su vida no son sus padres? ¿Crees que eso es mejor?

—La verdad siempre es mejor.

—¿Tú nunca me has contado una mentira?

—Nunca, Bulma —contestó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No te has hecho una vasectomía, ¿verdad?

Vegeta la miró, sin entender.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—No has usado preservativo —murmuró Bulma—. Pensé que hablabas de broma cuando dijiste que querías dejarme embarazada, pero…

—No, te dije la verdad desde el principio. Quería casarme contigo, quería dejarte embarazada y… pero afortunadamente he fracasado, ¿no? Menos mal. Seguramente tú le entregarías ese niño al primero que pasase.

—¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?

Le dolía tanto el corazón que no podía respirar.

—Eres preciosa, Bulma. Pero eso también es una mentira. No eres preciosa. Eres un monstruo. Saber que tengo un hijo contigo me pone enfermo.

— Vegeta …

—Basta —la interrumpió él—. Tengo que irme. La prueba está a punto de empezar.

—¡No! Olvídate de la carrera, Vegeta. Quédate, tenemos que hablar…

—No pienso rendirme. Ni por ti ni por nadie. Esto es lo que hago. Es quien soy. No tengo una esposa que entorpezca mi camino, por eso soy el más rápido del mundo. Estoy solo y gano solo.

—No puedes marcharte así…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque te quiero, Vegeta.

Él apretó los labios.

—En ese caso, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, Bulma. Puedes hacer la maleta e irte de mi casa, y espera una llamada de mi abogado para solicitar la custodia de Alexander.

Después, apretando el acelerador, desapareció a toda velocidad.

**Wooooaaaooo; que pasara ahora, bueno lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo... saludos y besos :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia...**

Se lo había jugado todo… y había perdido. No. Bulma se llevó una mano al abdomen. No se lo había jugado todo. No le había contado que estaba embarazada.

«Eres un monstruo. Saber que tengo un hijo contigo me pone enfermo».

Bulma se cubrió la cara con las manos y un sollozo escapó de su garganta. No quería tener otro hijo con ella. Muy bien. Nunca sabría que el niño era suyo. Se marcharía, desaparecería de San Piedro y él no sabría nunca…

Pero no podía hacer eso. Alexander. Dios Santo. Para hacerle daño a ella, Vegeta iba a solicitar la custodia del niño. Destruiría la vida de su hijo…

—¿Alteza?

Bulma se volvió al oír una voz de mujer. Valentina Novak estaba tras ella.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Sólo quería decirle… que lo siento.

—¿Lo siente?

—Únicamente quería probarme su vestido. Ha sido una bobada, lo sé. No debería, pero… —Valentina se mordió los labios, nerviosa—. Es que usted tiene una vida tan perfecta. Sólo quería probármelo para ver…

—¿Una vida perfecta? —repitió Bulma, irónica—. ¿Qué parte de mi vida envidias? ¿Los paparazis que me persiguen por todas partes, los consejeros que me dicen lo que tengo que hacer o ese palacio en el que hace frío hasta en verano y no se puede tocar nada por miedo a romperlo?

—Me refería a Vegeta. Yo daría lo que fuera por tener a un hombre que me quisiera como él la quiere a usted.

Bulma apartó la mirada.

—Vegeta no me quiere.

—¿Cómo que no? Está loco por usted, cualquiera puede verlo.

—No me quiere y no me ha querido nunca. Él mismo me lo ha dicho.

—A lo mejor lo ha dicho con palabras, pero… ¿qué le dice con sus actos?

Un torrente de imágenes apareció en la cabeza de Bulma. La risa de Vegeta, sus besos, cómo la abrazaba por las noches. Cómo insistía en que hiciera realidad sus deseos, desde aprender a cocinar a montar en moto. Cómo la enseñaba a enfrentarse con sus miedos, cómo la protegía…

«Siempre te protegeré, Bulma».

«Yo siempre digo la verdad, aunque duela».

De repente, se le doblaron las rodillas. Durante todo ese tiempo había temido que la traicionase… pero no la había traicionado, no le había mentido.

La amaba y era ella quien lo había traicionado. No sólo una vez, sino varias.

Cada vez que callaba sobre Alexander.

Cada vez que creía lo peor de él.

Vegeta la amaba.

Bulma levantó la cabeza entonces. El recuerdo de las reinas guerreras de su estirpe dándole fuerzas.

Había sido una cobarde. Pero eso se había terminado.

Esta vez lucharía. Esta vez le demostraría que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Gracias, Valentina —dijo, casi sin voz—. Gracias por todo.

Sacando el móvil del bolso, marcó el número de Magnus y, cuando saltó el buzón de voz, le dejó un mensaje:

—Lo siento, Magnus, pero debo declinar tu oferta después de todo. Me he dado cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorada de tu hermanastro. Estaré en el circuito, animándolo.

Luego marcó el número de Vegeta, pero tampoco contestó. Daba igual. Iría al circuito y le contaría que se había hecho una prueba de embarazo. No habría más secretos entre ellos, nunca.

Haría que Vegeta la perdonase. Y si no la perdonaba, seguiría intentándolo. Para siempre, si era necesario.

Y él la perdonaría, tenía que hacerlo. El era su amor, su familia. El padre de sus hijos.

Era su hogar.

Bulma subió al Mini, pero no fue capaz de arrancarlo.

—Oh, no…

Se le había olvidado poner gasolina. Miró a su alrededor, nerviosa, y vio la moto de Vegeta. Y no lo pensó un momento.

—¿No pensará ir en moto hasta el circuito? —exclamó Valentina.

—Es la única manera de llegar a tiempo —contestó Bulma.

—Pero si sólo ha tomado unas cuantas clases… y va a tener que conducir por el borde de un acantilado. ¿No le da miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo tengo miedo de perder a Vegeta.

Cuando atravesaba la verja se sorprendió al ver que no había paparazis esperando. Sin duda debían de estar en el circuito, fotografiando a todos los famosos que habían acudido al Grand Prix. Bendiciendo su inusual anonimato, condujo a toda velocidad, girando en una curva para tomar un atajo, un lugar secreto para llegar a palacio que sólo conocía la familia real y sus guardaespaldas.

Bulma sonrió. Iba a llegar a tiempo. Quizá incluso podría besar a Vegeta antes de que empezase la carrera…

Pero en cuanto llegó al camino una fila de afilados clavos pinchó la rueda delantera. La rueda explotó, haciendo que la moto se inclinase bruscamente a la izquierda. Bulma levantó las manos para protegerse la cara mientras la máquina, fuera de control, se lanzaba enloquecida hacia un árbol…

Sintió que volaba, que caía. Y, enseguida, un terrible dolor en la parte derecha del cuerpo. Cuando despertó un minuto después estaba tumbada en la hierba.

La cabeza de un hombre apareció entonces sobre ella, bloqueando el sol. Tenía un aspecto sucio como si llevara varios días escondido en el bosque y su rostro estaba en sombra. Pero Bulma lo reconoció de inmediato. Había aparecido en sus sueños desde que secuestró a su hijo.

—Hola, Alteza —le dijo René Durand, con una sonrisa aterradora—. Estaba esperándola!

**Pobre Bulma! ¿Qué pasara ahora con ella?, lo sabrán hasta el próximo capitulo...**

**Besos y gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 25**

—Espero que estés contento —dijo Magnus.

Vegeta paseaba de un lado a otro bajo la carpa de los pilotos. Había comprobado el motor de su máquina por enésima vez, pero intuía que algo no iba bien, no sabía qué.

—Estoy encantado —contestó—. Otra oportunidad para ganarte.

Su hermanastro se cruzó de brazos.

—Me refería a Bulma.

Vegeta seguía furioso por la noticia de que tenía un hijo. Un niño de nueve años al que había abandonado gracias a Bulma.

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró—. Ah, por cierto, si vuelves a acusarme de hacer trampas en el circuito, te parto la cara.

Magnus suspiró.

—Eres despiadado en el mundo de los negocios y también en el circuito. No puedes esperar que no me pregunte…

—Gano honestamente.

Magnus apretó los labios. Su mono de piloto de un blanco angelical en contraste con el de Vegeta, negro y rojo, como un diablo.

—Estoy empezando a creerlo.

—Genial. Y ahora, ¿te importaría marcharte de aquí y dejar que me concentre para la carrera?

—¿Dónde está Bulma? — preguntó Magnus, mirando de un lado a otro, como si esperase que la tuviera escondida—. Sólo quiero decirle que no estoy enfadado con ella.

—Haciendo la maleta, supongo —contestó Vegeta.

Durante esas semanas el vestidor se había llenado con su ropa: bonitos vestidos, elegantes blusas, delicada ropa interior. Cuando volviese a San Cerini, todo eso habría desaparecido. Volvería a un vestidor vacío y a una casa vacía.

Mejor, se dijo a sí mismo. Bulma había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Amarlo? Ni siquiera lo respetaba. Se lo había demostrado más veces de las que podía contar.

Pero Magnus estaba sacudiendo la cabeza…

—Me ha dejado un mensaje diciendo que no podía casarse conmigo y que estaría aquí, animándote.

Vegeta tragó saliva.

—¿Cuándo te dejó ese mensaje?

—Hace una hora.

Incluso con tráfico, ya debería haber llegado. Vegeta asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la carpa.

— ¿Kakaroto?

—¿Sí?

—¿Has visto a la princesa?

—No, pero la carrera está a punto de empezar. Tiene que colocarse en la línea de salida.

—Buena suerte. Te veo en la meta —se despidió Magnus.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Vegeta, volviéndose hacia Kakaroto—. ¿La policía ha encontrado a Durand?

—No, todavía no. Por lo visto, se ha esfumado. ¿Quiere que envíe más hombres?

Vegeta sintió algo parecido a un agujero en el estómago.

Durand.

Y Bulma.

Los dos habían desaparecido…

—Tiene que colocarse en la línea de salida —insistió Kakaroto —. Van a descalificarlo…

—Que me descalifiquen. Sólo es una carrera.

Murmurando algo en italiano, Kakaroto desapareció.

Si algo le pasaba a Bulma, no se lo perdonaría nunca, pensó Vegeta. Había prometido protegerla, lo había jurado. Y había fracasado. No supo protegerla del fotógrafo en la playa de Anatole. No se había fijado si los guardaespaldas seguían con ella cuando se marchó de la villa. No le había advertido que Durand había escapado de la cárcel…

Había intentado dejarla embarazada sin su consentimiento.

Quizá Bulma hacía bien en no confiar en él. Se había portado como un canalla.

Ella lo había traicionado no contándole la verdad sobre Alexander, sí. Pero él había cometido tantos o más errores.

«No te has hecho la vasectomía, ¿verdad?».

No le había prestado mucha atención a esa pregunta, pero ahora era evidente lo que significaba. No había fracasado. La había dejado embarazada. Bulma iba a tener un hijo suyo… otro hijo. Y todo eso estaba en peligro porque él había sido demasiado orgulloso como para admitir la verdad.

—La quieres —dijo Magnus entonces—. Pensé que estabas jugando con ella, pero estás enamorado.

—Sí —admitió Vegeta. Pero no había querido amarla. El amor significaba sufrimiento y él estaba decidido a vivir solo para siempre. Se había hecho millonario para no tener que depender de nadie. Se había convertido en el piloto más rápido del circuito para que nadie pudiese llegar a él…

Pero no había servido de nada. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, se había enamorado. Otra vez.

Y nunca se había sentido tan perdido.

Nervioso, sacó el móvil de su chaqueta.

—Creo que Durand puede haberla retenido.

—¿Durand? ¿Su antiguo guardaespaldas?

—Es más que eso, me temo —suspiró Vegeta. Pero antes de que pudiese llamar a la policía, sonó su móvil. Era un número sin identificar.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo algo que usted valora mucho.

Vegeta reconoció enseguida la voz de Durand.

—Si le haces daño, te juro que te mato. Ni los buitres podrán encontrar tus huesos.

—Apunte este número. ¿Está listo?...

Vegeta sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y miró alrededor, buscando un papel. Al no encontrarlo le hizo un gesto a Magnus para que levantase el brazo.

—¿Qué…?

—Dime —Vegeta anotó el número en la manga del mono blanco de su hermanastro.

—En cuanto reciba el dinero en mi cuenta —anunció el ex guardaespaldas— le diré dónde puede encontrarla.

Y después colgó.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Magnus.

— Bulma ha sido secuestrada.

— ¿Qué?

—Ponte en contacto con la policía ahora mismo —Vegeta le tiró el móvil—. A ver si pueden localizar la llamada.

—Pero… ¿dónde vas?

Tenía una intuición. Había oído un griterío de gaviotas mientras hablaba con Durand. Un ruido que parecía hacer eco sobre las rocas…

—Creo que sé dónde puede estar.

—Iré contigo.

—No, podría equivocarme. Necesito que me ayudes, Magnus. Llama a la policía, a la guardia de palacio, a cualquiera que encuentres… ¡Kakaroto! Llama a los hombres. Sigue las órdenes del príncipe Magnus hasta que yo vuelva. Pero antes… haz una transferencia a esta cuenta. De ingreso inmediato —Vegeta señaló los números escritos en la manga del mono blanco.

—Sí, señor Ouji —murmuró Kakaroto, atónito.

Tomando el manillar de su moto, Vegeta se abrió paso entre la multitud.

—¡La policía llegará enseguida! — le gritó Magnus desde la carpa—. Deberías esperar.

—No puedo.

—Están de camino.

«Olvídate de la carrera, Vegeta», le había suplicado Bulma. «Quédate, tenemos que hablar». Y él le había dado la espalda. La había amenazado, la había insultado…

¿Podría perdonarlo algún día?

¿Y sería él capaz de salvar a la mujer que amaba? ¿De salvar al hijo que esperaba?

«Te quiero, Bulma », le dijo, en silencio. «Espérame, voy para allá».

—¿Qué esperas conseguir solo? —le preguntó Magnus.

Vegeta subió a la moto y puso la mano sobre el acelerador.

—Espero llegar antes —contestó. Y, con un rugido del motor, dio comienzo a la carrera para la que se había entrenado durante toda su vida.

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, lo siento por la tardanza pero ya esta la historia terminada al fin, estamos en los últimos capítulos, prometo actualizar pronto...**

**Déjenme saber que les a parecido el capitulo :) besos.**


End file.
